Le Murmure des Etoiles
by Obviously Enough
Summary: Un concessionnaire automobile fuit. Il cherche son destin sur la route 66, dans une Cadillac jaune d'œuf, et Elvis Presley braille que Las Vegas c'est trop génial. Tony Stark espère prendre une raison de vivre en stop avant de ne plus pouvoir résister à l'envie de se flinguer.
1. Je fuis, tu fuis, nous fuyons

Ceci est un UA FrostIron d'environ 4 chapitres, publié librement, au fur et à mesure de son écriture. Aux lecteurs de DLPDLM : le chapitre 8 arrivera dans le week-end si tout va bien. Je suis navrée de vous faire attendre, mais mon déménagement était époustouflant d'organisation, et j'ai trouvé du temps pour moi seulement aujourd'hui. J'espère que cette mini-fic vous fera patienter avec autant d'indulgence que possible.)

Hope you enjoy !

-o-o-o-

La Cadillac avalait une route vomissant du soleil. Des flaques d'eau jouaient à cache-cache avec ses yeux, disparaissant de la route quand il s'en approchait. Il n'y avait que sa bagnole sur ce macadam putain de célèbre. La route 66 est l'incarnation de la solitude.

Tony Stark, dans une Cadillac jaune, cherchait une raison de vivre en s'éloignant de ce qui avait été son existence.

Il tenait le volant d'une main, tapait sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec les doigts de l'autre, regardait le paysage et les nuages, perdu dans le néant de ses pensées. S'échapper ? Impossible. Son passé et sa culpabilité le rattraperaient. Mais tant qu'il avait l'illusion de pouvoir s'en aller, il s'y accrocherait, et ce jusqu'à se pendre avec un drap dans sa cellule.

La route 66 n'est pas que l'incarnation de la solitude. Pour certains, elle représente la liberté, l'évasion, l'aventure. C'est comme avoir rendez-vous avec son destin. Tony Stark avait décidé que qu'elle que soit l'apparence du destin, il le prendrait en autostop.

A la radio, Elvis Presley chantait les vertus de Las Vegas.

Quelque chose à droite, dans le désert, attira son regard, et comme il se l'était promis, il fit une brusque embardée et la bagnole bondit sur les nids de poule. Elle finit par s'arrêter, la roue droite au fond d'un trou, et Tony descendit en laissant les clefs sur le contact. La poussière lui piquait les yeux, mais il avança vers le truc brillant comme s'il était la réponse à toutes ses questions.

Il s'approcha d'un pas pressé et trébuchant puis se baissa. C'était un miroir. Un bout de miroir cassé. Il le ramassa en évitant de se couper avec les bords tranchants et se regarda. Il se fit peur. Traits tirés, barbe hirsute, teint halé dû à deux jours de fuite dans une décapotable sous un soleil brûlant. Un prisonnier de Guantanamo aurait eu une meilleure mine que lui.

Il contempla l'objet en se doutant que le destin se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Mais il garda sa trouvaille dans la main et retourna à la voiture : quitte à être le pantin du destin, autant l'être jusqu'au bout, et collecter tous les indices que ce connard mystérieux voulait bien lui laisser.

-o-o-o-

Il s'arrêta dans un bar motel à la tombée de la nuit. Il avait encore de l'argent pour quatre pleins, quelque chose comme ça. Il espérait qu'il ne tomberait pas en rade trop tard. S'il arrivait à Los Angeles, il pourrait passer la frontière mexicaine et se sauver. Et là, c'était fichu. Il devrait vivre avec sa culpabilité pour toujours sans l'espoir d'être arrêté. Non, l'idéal, c'était un bled comme Flagstaff, ni trop gros, où il pourrait se fondre dans la masse, ni trop petit pour qu'il y ait au moins son portrait au commissariat. Ouaip, allons-y pour Flagstaff. Il était entre Amarillo et Tucumcari : il y arriverait le surlendemain en prenant bien son temps. Plus que 48 heures de liberté, et tout ce qu'il pouvait et voulait faire, c'était de la bagnole, tout seul, sous un soleil de plomb.

Il entra dans le bar, réserva une chambre pour la nuit et commanda un whisky. Il s'affala sur un tabouret et commença à boire.

Mickael Jackson, dans une petite enceinte au dessus d'un très vieux juke-box, disait qu'il était méchant, vraiment très méchant. Il faisait chaud, ça puait l'alcool et la clope, et le lit était sûrement suintant de sueur et de cafards. Un bar motel de la route 66. Il ferait mieux de dormir dans sa Cadillac.

« C'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers.

Tony tourna la tête. C'était sûrement son voisin de gauche qui avait dit ça. Les cheveux noirs, le teint blafard, une mine de déterré.

-Tu parles de Mickael ? s'enquit Tony, faisant l'effort de la conversation.

Parce qu'il n'avait que ça à foutre : le but est de se tenir mutuellement la jambe avec son voisin pour oublier qu'on boit seul.

-Nan, de ma mère, répondit-t-il simplement.

Et ben, avenant le gars. Merci de ta réponse délicate et patiente, et désolé de vouloir sympathiser. S'tu veux boire seul, t'a qu'à la fermer pour pas qu'on soit tentés de t'parler. Mais Tony ne répondit rien, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se monter la gueule avec un autre chien errant comme lui. Il aurait suffisamment mal aux cheveux demain sans rajouter ses organes internes, merci bien.

A sa grande surprise, le type réengagea la conversation.

-Tu viens d'où ?

Tu vas te faire bien accueillir mon vieux.

-J'ai fait un tour sur Jupiter avant de terminer dans ton cul. Et toi ?

-Je te l'ai dit : à l'enterrement de ma mère, répéta-il patiemment.

… Merde. La plus grosse gaffe du siècle. Heureusement qu'il estimait sa culpabilité au dessus de ses limites, sinon il aurait pris une pelle et aurait creusé un trou pour s'y mettre. Et avec un peu de chance, il aurait trouvé du pétrole ou des pépites d'or et les auraient filées au mec pour se faire pardonner.

-J'viens de New York, corrigea Tony.

-C'est vide, New York.

Le concessionnaire auto haussa un sourcil.

-C'est pas c'qu'on utilise comme adjectif pour New York, habituellement.

-Aucun endroit au monde n'est plus vide que New York. Oh, il y a des tas de gens, concéda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers son verre, mais c'est des coquilles. Vides, vides, vides. Y'a un péage pour entrer à New York, et tu dois laisser ton âme. T'as le droit d'y être que si t'as rien à l'intérieur. Pas de couilles, pas de cerveau, pas de cœur, pas de sentiment, rien. New York : ville de 8 millions de corps, ville sans aucune âme.

Tony contempla le type avec une attention nouvelle. Il semblait n'être qu'à son premier ou deuxième verre : soit il le pensait vraiment, soit l'enterrement lui avait fichu les neurones à l'envers.

-Ton point de vue se tient.

-Un peu Matthieu : c'est la stricte vérité.

-Je m'appelle Tony, au fait, informa-t-il pour éviter de se faire appeler Matthieu toute la soirée.

-Et moi Loki. C'est ma mère qui a choisi ce nom-là, d'ailleurs.

Tony attrapa son verre et se leva pour se rapprocher du type. Il se rassit sur le tabouret juste à sa droite et vit que son compagnon n'avait presque plus rien à boire. Il fit un signe au barman, qui ne le vit pas.

-Elle est enterrée loin ta mère ? s'enquit le brun.

-A trente bornes, dans un cimetière poussiéreux comme on en voit dans les westerns. Ce sera pas pratique pour aller la voir, songea-t-il à voix haute.

-Quand mes parents me manquent, confessa Tony, je papote avec la cravate de mon père et un escarpin de ma mère. Comme ça, pas besoin de traîner mes fesses jusqu'à leur tombe.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, son voisin le regarda. Et il fut transpercé par ces émeraudes. Comment pouvait-on être aussi malheureux quand on avait des yeux pareils ? Ca l'avait toujours dépité. Au lycée, il avait beau être sexy et populaire, un type aux yeux gris-verts se tapait la seule fille dont il était amoureux. Monde cruel et saletés de types aux yeux verts.

-... es perdu dans une autre dimension ?

Il cligna des yeux.

-Quoi ?

-J'avais peur que ton âme t'ait échappée à nouveau.

Il haussa un sourcil, et eut un léger sourire.

-On récupère son âme en sortant de New York ? demanda Tony.

-Ca dépend. Faut faire des efforts pour la retrouver, et pour la garder aussi. Elle est bien plus volatile après, elle a pris le goût de la liberté. Elle a compris que la chair, fit-il avec une grimace de dégoût, c'est la limite, mon corps est une cage, 'fin tout ça. Elle a envie de faire mumuse avec les nuages.

Tony avait envie de l'embrasser. Pas parce qu'il était complètement taré, non : parce qu'il était le taré le plus sexy qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Et puis il avait des yeux magnifiques, il fallait bien l'avouer.

-T'es resté combien de temps à New York ? s'enquit le brun. T'as l'air d'avoir élaboré ta théorie pendant pas mal de temps.

-Six mois. Ou peut-être un an. Une vie ou deux, fit le doux dingue en soupirant, faisant tourner son verre vide. Trop longtemps en tout cas. Un matin, j'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques et je suis parti. J'ai fait garçon de casino à Las Vegas, ensuite j'ai vivoté à San Francisco, j'ai rencontré un journaliste à Los Angeles, puis ma mère est morte. Et là je cherche mon âme, fit-il en fermant un œil comme si elle se trouvait au fond de son verre.

-Tu veux qu'on la cherche ensemble ? Moi j'ai perdu mon humanité, c'est un peu pareil.

Les yeux verts qui regardent, les yeux verts qui s'allument, les yeux verts qui sourient. Et les lèvres qui suivent. C'est comme une étoile filante : t'as pas le temps d'y croire que c'est déjà fini. Il raconterait, il ferait, il tuerait n'importe quoi, même un chaton prématuré pour revoir ce sourire.

-Pourquoi pas. Je t'offre un verre ?

Sourire. Il livrerait son âme si volatile dans un paquet cadeau à ce mec pour respirer son odeur dans son cou et poser ses lèvres sur son front. Rien qu'une fois dans sa vie, et mourir ensuite.

-Je veux bien, répondit-il après un temps de latence. Tu dors ici ?

Le type secoua la tête.

-Négatif, je fais une pause et je repars. Je dois être à Chicago demain après-midi.

Le cœur qui fait un porcelaine suicidaire quand il se brise.

-Tu n'as pas plus de temps que ça alors que tu enterres ta mère ?

-5 jours, je suis à quatre et demi. T'as le droit à cinq jours de deuil, de nos jours. Pas une vie, pas dix ans, pas un an, pas six mois : cinq jours.

Je veux te prendre dans mes bras.

-T'aimes les étoiles ? s'enquit Tony.

-T'as raison, c'est pas dans un verre que je vais trouver mon âme. Je vais y aller, fit-il en se levant et en enfilant son blouson de cuir.

Pour un mois de juin, il était habillé chaudement. Mais Tony savait qu'en période de deuil on a toujours plus froid.

Ils sortirent et se firent agresser par la différence de température. Le deuil n'y était pour rien en fait. Le type était juste intelligent, et savait que dans le désert, il fait ou très chaud, ou très froid. Tony leva la tête vers le ciel et révisa son opinion sur le désert. Même par temps clair, il n'y a pas d'étoiles à New York. Mais ici, pas de ville, pas de lumière, des tas d'étoiles.

-C'est beau, murmura Loki.

-Une clope ? proposa Tony.

Le type aux yeux verts baissa la tête et jeta un œil vers le paquet.

-Des Lucky Strike, l'informa le brun.

-Je prends, fit-il en se rapprochant.

Tony dégagea une cigarette de ses consœurs et des doigts blancs la prirent. Loki la porta à ses lèvres, et protégea de ses mains la flamme qu'on lui tendait. L'extrémité rougeoya une fois, deux fois, et il rejeta la fumée en reprenant la clope entre ses doigts.

Tony alluma son propre poison mortel et leva les yeux vers les étoiles. C'était vraiment une belle soirée. Il savoura la présence de l'autre, qui respirait doucement et tirait sur sa cigarette de temps à autre. Les étoiles brillaient comme les soleils qu'elles étaient, et il pouvait dire presque avec certitude que la trainée pâle au-dessus de leur tête était la voie lactée.

-J'ai jamais su le nom des étoiles, murmura le type à sa droite.

Tony le regarda, et trouva magnifique son visage accablé par la mélancolie.

-L'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, fit-il d'un sourire goguenard.

Il se rapprocha et tendit son doigt vers le ciel.

-La constellation la plus facile à repérer, c'est la Grande Ourse.

-La Grande Casserole lui va mieux, nota Loki.

-Le nom des choses devrait être le plus éloigné possible de ce qu'elles sont, pour conserver le rêve.

Loki se tourna vers lui, et lui offrit à nouveau un sourire. Je te raconterais que tu es une rose verte à poix bleus et moi un saxophoniste blond dresseur de puce à mi-temps pour que tes yeux ne pleurent jamais plus.

-Ensuite, continua-t-il, il y a la petite ourse. Et tout au bout du manche de casserole , l'étoile polaire.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait environ 7000 degrés à sa surface.

-C'est pour ça que j'aime bien cette étoile. On se l'imagine glaciale alors qu'elle brûle constamment. Preuve visible qu'il ne faut jamais s'arrêter à un seul aspect de quelque chose.

J'ai l'air d'une loque, à parler des étoiles et à déblatérer des insanités, mais ne me traite pas comme tel. Aide-moi, aide-moi, aide-moi.

Le jeune sourit, son expression amusée éclairée par la lueur de sa clope. Il recracha la fumée et lança :

-Je t'aime bien, Tony. Tu sors des phrases aussi stupides que les miennes.

-Je préfère le terme de fantasques, fit-il en laissant tomber sa Lucky Strike et en l'écrasant de son talon.

Loki le regarda faire, et s'enquit :

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas fini ta cigarette ?

-Je n'ai rien achevé de ma vie, et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer, répliqua-t-il.

-Oh. On diffère beaucoup, toi et moi.

Le brun releva la tête pour tenter de croiser le regard vert, levé vers les étoiles.

-T'es plutôt du genre à ne lâcher qu'à la toute fin ?

-Exactement, répondit-il en laissant tomber les cendres à l'extrémité. Jouir des moments aussi longtemps qu'ils durent, tirer sur une clope jusqu'au filtre, vivre profondément et sucer la substantifique moelle de la vie.

-Oh. Carpe Diem, murmura Tony.

-Oui. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un jour les vers vont nous manger ?

Ils se sourirent.

-Même lui s'est flingué, soupira Loki.

-Y'a des moments, comme ça, où tu sais que c'est la seule chose bonne à faire, ponctua Tony.

Etant arrivé au filtre, le type aux yeux verts laissa tomber son mégot et l'écrasa à son tour.

-Si rien ne t'ouvre la yeux sur la chance que tu as de vivre, alors oui, tu dois le faire. Mais si quelque chose te paraît encore beau dans ce monde, même si ce n'est qu'une étoile froide-mais-chaude à des années-lumière de toi, il faut t'abstenir.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun en un adieu distant.

-Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Tony.

Il resta paralysé tandis que l'autre s'éloigna, allant droit vers sa voiture. Une vieille caisse d'un rouge délavé qui avait l'air d'un témoin oculaire de la Création, l'âge de pierre et la guerre de sécession. Il s'attendait tellement à ce qu'elle ne démarre pas, et à ce que le gamin reste sur place, qu'il ne bougea pas, même quand le moteur ronronna et que le frein à main fut enlevé.

-Attends ! s'écria-t-il alors que le tacot roulait. Attends !

La bagnole s'arrêta en protestant légèrement, et Tony courut vers le coté passager. Loki baissa sa vitre avec une manivelle, et le regarda avec surprise.

-Je… Si tu trouves pas ton âme, je peux te prêter un bout de la mienne… proposa-t-il avec plus de sérieux qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Ce serait bête que tu te tues pour ça, alors que moi j'en ai une.

Et que je m'apprête à me passer comme un grand l'arme à gauche.

Loki parut réfléchir à sa proposition loufoque.

-D'accord, dit-il finalement. Mais ! lança-t-il en levant sa main gauche bien haut.

Tony attendit la suite patiemment, soulagé d'avoir réussi à bouger avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il pressentait que le pire serait arrivé, s'il l'avait simplement regardé s'éloigner.

-Laisse-moi te donner un peu de mon humanité, continua-t-il, et un souffle de vie. Ce serait bête que tu te tues pour ça, alors que moi j'ai encore les deux.

Touché.

-Marché conclu, fit-il avec un sourire triste. Comment on fait l'échange ?

-Approche, lança Loki en passant la tête et le bras gauche à travers la vitre.

La main sur sa joue était chaude, et il se sentit trembler. Impensable qu'il l'embrasse. Ses désirs se réaliseraient, une fois dans sa vie ?

Ils se rapprochèrent encore, Loki empêchant le contact avec sa main, qui repoussait légèrement l'autre. Ils se contentèrent de respirer contre leurs lèvres, les souffles se mélangeant. Et alors qu'une décharge électrique par courait son corps, Tony se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi érotique. Il entrouvrit davantage les lèvres, ses doigts crispés sur le rebord de la vitre. Après quelques secondes ainsi, il n'avait plus envie de provoquer le contact. Toute la magie s'effondrerait. Et ils se tueraient tous les deux. Ou plutôt, il en crevait d'envie, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Le monde se réduirait en cendres.

La main sur sa joue migra vers la naissance de sa mâchoire, sa nuque, la racine de ses cheveux, et Tony fit attention à ce qu'ils ne fassent que se frôler. Il se concentra, incapable de faire la distinction entre un frôlement et le souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Peut-être s'embrassaient-ils, peut-être non. Ca se jouait à quelques dixièmes de millimètres.

Au bout de ce qui dura à la fois l'éternité et moins d'une seconde, Loki se recula et se rassit dans sa voiture. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard. Quand Tony y repensa plus tard, il se dit que Loki attendait sans doute un « Reste ! reste, je t'en prie.», ou rien qu'un geste, un simple petit signe de sa part. Et il ne serait pas parti.

Mais Tony ne bougea pas. Loki détourna les yeux et appuya sur l'accélérateur. La voiture démarra en trombe, et le brun pria pour qu'elle cale, que le moteur lâche, ou n'importe quoi. Mais la ruine ambulante tint bon et s'éloigna avec un sadisme évident.

Le bruit de porcelaine suicidaire se fit à nouveau entendre dans la nuit. Tony avait très, très froid, et rien pour se réchauffer.

Plus que 47 heures avant sa mort annoncée, et le destin venait de se faire la malle, parce qu'il n'avait pas su le retenir.

Tony se mit à prier fébrilement les fantômes de la route 66 pour que le type aux yeux verts fasse demi-tour, promit qu'il saurait s'accrocher à son destin s'il repointait le bout de son (joli) nez. Il le savait, ce mec était sa raison de vivre.

Mais il était parti.

-o-o-o-

Cette fic est née après la lecture d'"Amarillo", le 5ème tome de la bd BlackSad, et le visionnage de Arizona Dream et Le Cercle des Poètes Disparus. Valà, vous savez tout.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et pour ne pas changer... J'ai les chocottes. Une petite review me ferait beaucoup de bien en ces temps bouleversés. En plus, je suis toute seule, loin de chez moi. Ayez pitié.


	2. Un ange est mort

Hier, j'ai vu que le chapitre 2 était arrivé à 2 666 mots. Cette coïncidence était un message du destin pour signifier qu'il était temps de le publier. Il est court et écrit de nuit, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même.

PS : il y a bien une suite à cette étrangeté, il y aura environ 6 chapitres. Je sais, le nombre s'allonge à chaque fois. Je sais, je suis pas cohérente. M'aimeriez-vous si je l'étais ?

PPS : A propos d'aimer : merci infiniment pour vos reviews et favorites, ça m'a incroyablement rassurée. Je peux mettre mon cerveau en free-lance, vous adorez ça. Méfiez-vous, ça va devenir étrange. Ah, et sinon, je vous adore.

PPPS : je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai dans ma réponse aux reviews et aux messages, mais ma wifi dans le hall de l'internat laisse à désirer. Je répondrai à tout le monde, c'est promis, au rythme que mes études m'accordent.

Je vous laisse lire. Enjoy !

PPPPS : pas taper, celui-là c'était juste pour tester vos nerfs. Love you all.

-o-o-o-

Tony dormit très mal. Des puces le piquèrent à intervalle régulier, toutes les trente-sept minutes environ, à chaque fois qu'il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil à nouveau. C'était hautement désagréable et franchement insupportable en plusça allait le gratter horriblement et lui laisser de larges plaques rouges, mais son cœur en morceaux lui empêchait tout mouvement. Il se contenta de regarder en direction du plafond une majeure partie de la nuit, contemplant l'obscurité, déçu de ne pas y voir d'étoiles. Mais de un, il était paralysé par son organe inconsolable, de deux, il faisait vraiment trop froid dehors pour dormir dans sa Cadillac (dont la capote était coincée, évidemment.)

Il descendit les escaliers avec difficultés, manquant de les dévaler sur les fesses à cause d'une latte en bois incertaine de son avenir (devait-elle rester là ou se détacher pour descendre ? Elle hésitait énormément, Tony l'avait senti quand il l'avait foulée du pied). Il se traîna jusqu'au bar après l'épreuve des marches aventurières, et s'écroula sur le tabouret. Il devait avoir une tête misérable quand il croassa qu'il voulait bien du porridge. Vue la grimace dégoûtée que lui rendit le barman, son haleine devait être relativement remarquable elle aussi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. L'horizon oscillait à cause de la chaleur, et même à l'intérieur il faisait déjà une température outrageante. Soutenir la Cadillac du regard était aussi inconscient que contempler le soleil, tellement la carrosserie brillait de mille feux.

Il contempla le porridge qu'on venait de lui apporter et envisagea un instant à se mettre la tête dedans. Juste pour se rappeler le collège. Oui, cette période de sa vie était horrible, certes. Mais ô combien l'enfance était douce et l'âge adulte d'une cruauté sans limite.

Il releva la tête et posa son regard sur le barman, qui écoutait attentivement la radio. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur que l'homme grand et gras finit par remarquer.

« Z'allez vers Chicago ou L.A ? s'enquit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce pour son gabarit.

-L.A, répondit Tony.

Il eut un hochement de tête signifiant que dans ce cas, c'était bon. Le concessionnaire auto fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il.

-Oh, y'a eu un gros carambolage apparemment dans l'autre ses , ils disent de faire attention aux débris qui resteraient sur la route.

Tony bondit de son tabouret.

-Où ça ?!

Le barman grimaça à cause de l'haleine.

-Orf, le kilomètre quatre cent quatre*, fit-il en grattant sa barbe naissante, je crois que c'est à trente bornes d'ici… »

Avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, son client plaqua cent dollars sur le comptoir et lança un « Gardez la monnaie ! » en se précipitant vers la porte. L'homme obèse haussa un sourcil puis les épaules avec une expression fataliste. Il y avait des jours, comme ça, où le destin prenait son pied avec ses marionnettes. Il avait le droit : non seulement c'était le Destin, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais en plus c'est drôlement chouette les marionnettes.

Tony sauta dans sa Cadillac, manqua de se faire très mal, chercha en jurant de manière imaginative ses clefs, les trouva, les inséra et les tourna. Le moteur démarra dans un toussotement contrarié, malmené par la nuit polaire qu'il avait passé dehors. L'ignorant superbement, le brun enleva le frein à main et écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur. La poussière s'éleva joyeusement derrière la décapotable jaune vif et partit découvrir d'autres horizons, quelques mètres plus loin. Anthony Stark, lui, espérait que sa raison de vivre n'était pas morte.

Les raisons de vivre ne devraient pas mourir. Elles devraient posséder une protection spéciale, du FBI, des anges, peu importe, afin de ne pas mourir aussi facilement et aussi bêtement que les autres. Si celle ou celui qui était ta raison de vivre se cogne la tête contre un pare-choc, par définition, tu crèves aussi : deux macchabés pour le prix d'un. Un bien trop joli score. Après, peut-être que chacun était la raison de vivre présente ou future d'une âme : du coup, si c'est le diable qui nous gouverne tous, les gens les plus seuls seraient ceux qui vivent le plus longtemps (s'ils se s'étaient pas flingués avant par désespoir parce que leur propre raison de vivre future fertilisait déjà les chrysanthèmes*, faute de protection citée plus haut : le Cadavre Qu'il Fallait Démembrer.)

Oh oui, un certain concessionnaire auto aurait bien eu besoin d'un Xanax. L'horrible pressentiment qui l'avait traversé hier était justifié : à tous les coups, le type aux yeux verts était à l'origine de cet accident. Vu leur bavardage d'hier soir, il devait avoir une dose d'alcool dans le sang bien plus honorable que ce qu'il avait d'abord estimé. Il se serait endormi en conduisant et aurait foncé dans une autre bagnole en face de lui.

Ses mains tremblaient. Dire qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça. Il lui aurait suffi de faire boire un peu plus l'autre, jusqu' ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher, pour ensuite lui proposer son lit plein de puces. Lui aurait dormi dans sa Cadillac, et Loki aurait eu la vie sauve. Un jeune de 25 ans, orphelin de mère, aurait survécu s'il n'avait pas dédaigné sa chance de rédemption.

Il frappa le volant de rage, lâchant un chapelet de jurons très grossiers. Il ne céda pas aux larmes de culpabilité qui lui montaient aux yeux et se concentra sur sa conduite. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait trouver là-bas. Si le carambolage avait eu lieu vers minuit, sans doute que les bagnoles avaient été évacuées. Il n'y aurait rien. Il était peut-être même déjà passé devant le lieu de l'accident, vu sa vitesse folle.

Il aperçut soudain quelque chose de gris et de très gros à environ un kilomètre. Il accéléra encore pour y être plus rapidement, et plissa les yeux pour distinguer ce que c'était. La chaleur faisait onduler le paysage devant lui, et il se demanda si ce n'était pas un mirage. Si ses yeux ne lui faisaient pas voir les traces de ce carambolage qu'il désespérait d'apercevoir.

Il finit par voir les contours de ce qui semblait être un camion à gauche de la route. Un camion, carrément. Une voiture n'aurait eu aucune chance. Il pria des Dieux en lesquels il ne croyait pas, mais il voulait bien essayer quand même, pour ne pas apercevoir une tâche rouge près du camion.

« Pitié, murmura-t-il. Pas lui… »

Il y avait une voiture rouge. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et continua sa route jusqu'au lieu de l'accident. Des panneaux portatifs l'informaient que la circulation ne se faisait plus que sur une voie et qu'il fallait ralentir. Il n'obéit que lorsqu'il fut assez près pour reconnaître le vieux tacot, encastré dans une voiture, elle-même encastrée dans le camion. Il aperçut du coin de ses yeux humides un agent qui lui demandait de ralentir encore. Il s'arrêta complètement derrière le véhicule de Loki et en descendit.

« Monsieur, lui dit l'agent en s'approchant de lui, vous ne pouvez pas stationner ici-

-Le conducteur de la voiture rouge était un ami à moi, lui demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître aussi bouleversé qu'il l'était. Est-il vivant ?

-Chais pas, j'y étais pas, je suis venu ce matin pour assurer la circulation le temps qu'on dégage le camion.

-J'ai besoin de savoir s'il est en vie, fit Tony en dépassant l'agent pour rejoindre l'accident.

-Monsieur, non ! Arrêtez, n'approchez-

L'agent Harold Smith se tut en apercevant l'expression du propriétaire de la Cadillac. Son visage n'était que choc et souffrance, ses yeux était fixés sur quelque chose à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Le policier s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil. . Il n'y avait pas d'airbag sur une vieille bagnole comme celle-là. Le pare-brise était fissuré, des traces rouges marquant l'endroit où la tête du conducteur avait frappé la glace.

L'agent tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de la Cadillac, qui contemplait avec un regard vide le sang sur la vitre.

-Je suis désolé, murmura l'agent. Mais il est peut-être à l'hôpital d'Amarillo, ou il a été-

Une unique larme qui commençait sa course sur la joue de l'autre le fit taire. Harold Smith ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais été confronté à cette situation. Il n'était qu'un simple agent de la circulation, il ne savait pas consoler les proches des victimes lors d'un accident. Quand il se décida à lever son bras pour le poser sur l'épaule de l'autre, le conducteur se tourna vers lui et lui dit avec un visage honnête :

-Arrêtez-moi.

-Pourquoi ? s'étrangla l'agent.

-J'ai tué un homme, avoua-t-il.

Le policier comprit et expliqua avec patience et conviction :

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. On m'a dit que c'était probablement le conducteur du camion qui s'était endormi. C'est comme ça, ça arrive, et on n'y peut rien. C'est le destin.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, fit Tony en secouant la tête. J'ai tué un homme à New York, il y a trois jours, répéta-t-il en tendant ses poignets.

Harold Smith posa finalement sa main sur l'épaule de l'ami inconsolable.

-Allez déjà voir à l'hôpital, on ne sait jamais… Il n'a peut-être qu'un traumatisme crâmien… Non, crâlien, vous ne l'avez pas tué… Vous ne conduisiez même pas.

Tony soupira. Il n'arriverait à rien avec cet homme, il ne le croirait jamais. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Ca va aller ? s'enquit le bon Harold. Vous pouvez conduire ?

Le brun hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et fut raccompagné à sa voiture par le policier. Il s'y installa et dit :

« Je vois rien avec le camion : je peux faire demi-tour ? Il n'y a pas de voiture ?

-Vous n'allez pas à Amarillo ? s'étonna l'agent.

-Non. Je vais à Flagstaff.

Il se conformerait à ce qu'il avait prévu. Il avait loupé sa chance de rédemption : tant pis, il n'avait plus qu'à mourir.

-Ah, fit simplement le policier. Non, il n'y a personne, l'informa-t-il après un bref regard.

-Merci. »

Il s'écarta pour laisser la voiture reculer et prendre l'autre voie. Le conducteur ne lui jeta pas un regard et appuya sur l'accélérateur, laissant les larmes couler sans entrave.

Connard de destin. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _lui_, hein ? Pourquoi pas n'importe quel autre type aux yeux verts qui allait à Chicago ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas freiné à temps ce con, il ne l'avait pas vu le bon gros camion sur l'autre voie et déjà une bagnole encastrée dedans ?

« POURQUOI ? cria-t-il au désert en appuyant rageusement sur l'accélérateur. »

Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux, et tout se joua en quelques secondes.

Il crut tout d'abord à un mirage. Une silhouette vacillait au milieu de la route, faisait des grands gestes. Il plissa les yeux, croyant à un fantôme du désert. Ensuite, il réalisa qu'il était à plus de cent quarante à l'heure, et qu'il allait écraser le type au milieu de la route.

Il monta presque sur la pédale de frein, et la Cadillac cria. Le type ne voulait pas s'écarter. Il allait lui rentrer dedans, il était trop prêt, il allait-

Alors qu'il allait le percuter dans quelques secondes, le mec se mit sur le bas coté, et la voiture jaune s'arrêta comme par miracle à coté de lui, devant la portière passager avant.

Loki, le plus simplement du monde, l'ouvrit et s'assit dans la voiture. Il referma ensuite la portière et attacha sa ceinture. A part un foulard qu'il avait sur la tête pour se protéger du soleil, c'était exactement son compagnon de beuverie de la veille.

Tony était toujours les mains crispés sur le volant, à regarder d'un air ébahi son passager clandestin.

« Es-tu… murmura-t-il la gorge sèche, un fantôme ?

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais non. Je m'incruste parce que tu m'as déjà snobé à l'aller, et je voulais pas me faire avoir une seconde fois.

-… A l'aller ?

-Oui, je t'ai fait signe mais tu t'es pas arrêté. T'as continué tout droit comme si j'existais pas. En te voyant revenir, j'ai pas voulu te louper encore.

Tony cligna des yeux. Il avait loupé un épisode, là.

-Mais…

Après dix secondes de silence, Loki l'encouragea du regard à finir sa phrase.

-… le sang sur le pare-brise ?

Loki retira le foulard qu'il avait noué comme un turban. Effectivement, il avait une blessure au front.

-Mais tu dois immédiatement aller à l'hôpital ! s'étrangla Tony.

-Lâche-moi, râla-t-il , j'ai toutes mes fonctions cognitives, contrairement à hier soir. C'est juste une bosse. Bon, pas qu'il fait chaud, mais tu pourrais nous ramener au motel ? J'ai la flemme de tout faire à pied. »

Parce qu'il est plus facile d'obéir que de réfléchir, le brun redémarra la voiture. Ils firent environ huit kilomètres avant que Loki ne daigne éclairer Tony sur les évènements :

« J'étais sans doute un peu bourré et défoncé…

-Défoncé ? s'étonna Tony.

-De ce que je me souviens d'hier soir, c'était assez évident, oui. J'ai pas dit que j'avais perdu mon âme, ou une connerie du genre ?

Tony resta muet, et Loki crut qu'il confirmait.

-De toute façon, comme t'es parti dans mon délire, tu l'étais aussi, non ?

Tony s'efforça d'adopter un ton aussi impassible que possible.

\- Evidemment.

-Heureusement, je sais pas lequel des deux aurait appelé l'Hp, fit-il dans un petit rire. Bref, où j'en étais ?

-Tu étais défoncé, murmura Tony d'une voix sans émotion.

-Ah oui. Et j'ai pas vu l'accident. Je crois qu'après… Après..

Il porta une main à son front et Tony recommença à s'inquiéter. Il avait sûrement un traumatisme crânien ! Certes, les blessures à la tête saignaient beaucoup et étaient souvent moins graves qu'elles n'en avaient l'air, mais il avait peut-être vraiment quelque chose !

-Tu es resté inconscient longtemps ? s'enquit Tony.

-A peine quelques minutes, il me semble. Les sirènes de police m'ont réveillées, et je me suis caché dans le désert en attendant qu'ils s'en aillent. J'ai fait… commença-t-il, du… commerce, à New York. »

Façon commode de dire trafic de drogue et/ou proxénétisme. Tony leva les yeux au ciel et Loki eut un sourire coupable. Pas que Tony n'avait pas fait mille fois pire, il avait juste envie de rendre Loki mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie, putain ! Il est interdit de faire une peur pareille aux gens, merde.

« J'ai dû m'endormir en attendant, et au matin je suis retourné sur les lieux. Mais il y avait un agent toujours sur place, donc j'ai préféré retourner au motel en stop ou à pied. Voilà, soupira-t-il. Je sens que j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air. Et la voiture de mon frère en passant. »

Loki eut un temps de latence durant lequel Tony l'observa sans faire de commentaire. Il n'avait pas l'air désorienté, juste… atterré. Le foulard sur ses genoux n'était pas trop tâché de sang, et inconsciemment, ça le rassurait. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait eu une chance de cocu en partant quelques minutes plus tard (ainsi le tacot rouge ne s'était pas encastré le premier dans le camion roulant à contre-sens), et en freinant assez pour ne pas heurter trop fort son pare-brise ?

« Il va me tuer, soupira finalement Loki.

-Qui ça ? s'enquit Tony.

-Mon frère.

-Arrête, c'est un fossile de tortue, ton truc, répliqua-t-il.

-C'est une bagnole de sa boîte, encastrée dans une autre voiture, avec du sang à l'intérieur et pas de corps, daigna-t-il expliquer. C'est louche.

-Il avait qu'à te payer l'avion, rétorqua le brun.

-On se serait pas rencontrés. »

Le conducteur tourna la tête et ils se regardèrent, Loki avec un sourire satisfait. Tony concéda du regard à lui accorder un point, et se concentra à nouveau sur la route, tandis qu'ils arrivaient pas loin du motel.

« Et sinon, tu veux pas aller à l'hosto ?

-Tony, j'ai dit non, répliqua le miraculé en allumant la radio.

Le destin était dans les studios de Nostalgie, ces jours-là. Et il avait un humour grinçant. Il leur passa _Stayin' alive_.

-o-o-o-

*J'espère que Laukaz passera par ici. Si vous ne vous appelez pas comme ça, allez jeter un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle fic, les lois de l'improbabilité. Et aux autres aussi, pendant que vous y êtes. Allez voir Amako aussi, c'est une fille formidable.

Bad de Mickael au chapitre 1, c'était une overdose de crackfic ! Avengers. Cette chanson colle trop à Loki, sérieusement, Tom Hiddleston devrait faire une choré dessus.

Sur ce, booyakasha. Ah, si, attendez : j'adorerais savoir vos hypothèses à propos du meurtre dont Tony s'accuse. Et je VEUX savoir si vous le trouvez moins bien que le premier, parce que je sens qu'écrire tard a un impact sur la qualité des chapitres. Je tiens vraiment à vous satisfaire, et pour cela j'ai besoin de vos avis. Et que vous me dites si vous avez vu des fautes. Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter : passez une excellente semaine, prenez soin de vous. Et ne copiez pas les deux handicapés de la vie protagonistes de cette histoire, c'est vraiment dangereux ce qu'ils font, je sais pas si vous avez vu.

Sur ce, je vous aime.


	3. Demain ? Attrape-le et le lâche pas

Je n'abandonne jamais rien. Et surtout pas mes bébés. Maintenant que je les ai tous enfin repris en main après un très long hiver, ça va saigner !

Résumé (parce que ça fait presque deux ans): Tony fuit New York et le meurtre qu'il y a commis à bord d'une Cadillac Eldorado 1958, sur la légendaire route 66. Au beau milieu du désert, à la frontière du Nouveau Mexique, il rencontre dans un bar motel un jeune aux yeux verts qui vient d'enterrer sa mère. Ils boivent un whisky, fument une clope et le type prend la route de nuit vers Chicago. Le lendemain matin, le barman annonce à Tony un accident vers l'Est : rendu sur les lieux, celui-ci finit par y récupérer Loki, blessé à la tête, et le prend en autostop vers le motel.

**Playlist :**

AC/DC - Boogie Man

Blues Brothers - Sweet Home Chicago

Nat King Cola - Route 66

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Loki contemplait le désert le dépasser à tout vitesse, ce désert qui allait à Chicago. Le soleil lui filait des claques, mais la capote de la Cadillac Eldorado était cassée.

Sérieusement.

Il se faisait un morceau de la 66 dans la plus belle voiture du monde au lieu d'aller au boulot dans une ville congelée, et la capote était cassée par quarante à l'ombre. Il avait vraiment un karma affreux.

Mais bon. Il fallait relativiser. Sa mère lui disait toujours de relativiser. Il aurait pu clamser dans la caisse en ruine de son frère, par exemple. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment mal à la tête, malgré tout le sang sur son visage quand il s'était réveillé. Après cette constatation, il y avait eu le chant des sirènes, et il avait pris ses jambes à son cou.

A l'époque, à New York, il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, de se peindre une cible sur le front en faisant du trafic, tout ça pour emmerder son père et amasser plus de fric et de pouvoir que lui. Son père si riche, si hypocrite, ses larges mains pleines de sang pour monter un peu plus haut. Sa mère n'approuvait pas leur conduite, ni la sienne, ni celle de son père. Sa mère, si jolie, si intelligente, ses grands yeux pleins d'affection. Son frère… Son frère. Si parfait, si intègre, voulant gagner tout seul sa vie, et si possible, réparer la sienne. Cette vie qui à ses yeux était toute cassée, parce qu'elle était si pleine de promesses quand il était petit, parce que Loki était si intelligent, et bla, et bla… et bla.

Loki n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il avait tout gâché. Il avait simplement… pris un autre chemin. Il s'en était mordu les doigts, mais tant qu'on était pas six pieds sous terre, il y a toujours un moyen de recommencer.

Son index avait jusque là pas mal martelé le bouton reset de sa vie, et pour l'instant, ça avait toujours marché.

Sauf qu'à chaque partie, à chaque retry, il avait des trucs en moins.

Et à celle-là, putain qu'il se sentait démuni.

Sa maman, quoi.

Sa _maman_.

Il n'avait toujours pas réalisé. Il fallait dire qu'au moment d'aller au cimetière, ce moment où tu peux plus te voiler la face et ignorer la boîte en bois sous ton nez, il n'avait juste pas pu. Il avait prétexté à son frère une diarrhée subite et monstrueuse, causée par la cuisine affreuse de sa belle-sœur Jane.

(Il avait vraiment été injuste avec ces enchiladas qu'elle avait préparés. Ils étaient délicieux.)

Il cligna des yeux pour se secouer discrètement. Le type qui l'avait ramassé fredonnait doucement une vieille chanson salace d'AC/DC.

Il pourrait tuer pour une cigarette.

« Il te reste une cigarette, cria-t-il pour couvrir le vent.

-Hein ? s'enquit l'autre en baissant la musique.

-Des Lucky, il t'en reste ?

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux, et Loki plissa les siens.

Oh mon dieu, qu'avait-il compris.

-Je sais que j'ai pas pris de douche, cria-t-il, mais avec le vent quand même, tu dois rien sentir !

Ah. Tu empestes.

Les épaules de Loki tressautèrent, puis il éclata de rire.

-Mais non ! cria-t-il. Une CLOPE !

Son conducteur fronça encore les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis parut chercher encore ce qu'avait vraiment dit Loki, mais il n'avait vraiment rien compris que :

-Une… Glotte ? cria-t-il avec hésitation.

Loki n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire.

Mais combien y avait-il de sable dans ses oreilles pour qu'il entende des choses pareilles ?

Il comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien, et après tout ils étaient presque arrivés au motel, mais… rien à faire, il avait vraiment besoin d'une clope. Il détacha sa ceinture, se leva à moitié, passa sa jambe gauche du coté conducteur, et sous les protestations du type, mit son pied sur le frein et tourna le volant vers le désert.

Ils quittèrent la route dans un nuage de poussière. Ils finirent par s'arrêter et Loki aperçut le motel au loin, se rendant compte du caractère infantile de son caprice. Sa mauvaise foi le mit sans complexe sur le compte de sa concussion.

Il se leva complètement, se mit face à son compagnon de beuverie et s'assit sur ses genoux pour articuler :

-As, tu, une, clope.

Il était toujours à moitié en train de rire. Si le regard du type tomba sur ses lèvres, il n'y resta pas longtemps quand il comprit sa demande :

-T'ES SERIEUX ? Je peux voir le motel de mes _yeux_ ! Ca ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre ?!

Ouais, il avait raison. Il était stupide.

Il secoua la tête négativement pendant une demi-seconde, avant qu'une douleur ne lui vrille le crâne et qu'il se décide de faire non avec son doigt en fermant étroitement les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, des yeux inquiets le dévisageaient tandis qu'on lui sortait enfin ce qu'il voulait.

-Je vais bien, répondit-il dans un soupir à la question silencieuse.

Il accepta la cigarette, l'alluma d'un mouvement de pouce et s'adossa au volant. Le type croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-Je vais bien, assura-t-il. Loki Laufeyson, 24 ans, le Pérou est en Amérique du Sud, 6x7 est égal au sens de la vie, la racine de 4761 est une position sexuelle très agréable, et tu es en train de me montrer 8 doigts et d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

A lui d'hausser un sourcil suspicieux parce que c'est vrai qu'il n'est vraiment pas subtil avec ce mec et qu'il va finir par l'effrayer s'il n'arrête pas de le coller et de faire des allusions.

-Comment tu connais le carré de 69 ? lui demanda l'autre.

-Les chiffres c'est simple. Bref, c'est pas important.

-Si tu peux compter les cartes comme Dustin Hoffman, on devrait aller faire un tour à Las Vegas.

En lui disant ça il avait fait un signe de la main pour lui demander sa cigarette, et Loki la lui donna tout en lançant d'un ton moqueur :

-Tu jures que par les films toi, nan ?

Il chercha quelque chose pour s'éventer ou se protéger du soleil, mais il n'y avait rien dans la voiture de ce type.

-C'est vrai, admit son siège avant de tirer une latte. Je voulais devenir acteur, quand j'étais petit.

-Et t'es quoi maintenant, lui demanda Loki en remettant bien son foulard et en grattant le sang séché au passage.

-Concessionnaire automobile, lui dit-il en lui redonnant la clope.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, ricana-t-il. Tu la livres ta Cadillac ?

-Non, je… fit prudemment Tony en regardant le motel puis en reportant ses yeux sur lui. Je fais une pause.

-Ok, accepta Loki sans l'embêter.

Il savoura un instant sa cigarette, puis se rappela combien il avait chaud. Il ne cracherait pas sur une bouteille d'eau fraîche, non plus.

-T'es cap de conduire jusqu'au motel même si je reste là ?

-Allez, lui fit Tony avec un grand sourire. Tu gères le volant.

Loki écarquilla les yeux.

-Je vois pas la route. Je ne vois rien. Mec mec mec, protesta-t-il alors que le concessionnaire automobile fou à lier démarrait.

-Détends-toi, protesta Tony en appuyant sur l'accélérateur et en se redressant.

Il lui mit les mains sur les épaules, poussa sur la droite, et ils furent à nouveau sur la route.

Une fois qu'il y eut suffisamment d'adrénaline à couler dans ses veines, Loki se mit à sourire.

-T'es un mec dangereux, lui cria-t-il comme un compliment alors la vitesse s'ajoutait.

-Ca va aller, lui fit l'autre dans un rire, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière Loki pour le rassurer. Oh PUTAIN DE- Relax, dit-il en riant alors que Loki s'aggripait à ses avant-bras, je voulais voir si tu me faisais confiance.

-On s'est rencontrés hier, protesta Loki. Comment je pourrais avoir confiance ?

-Je t'ai donné mon âme, répliqua l'autre en descendant ses mains sur ses cuisses et regardant le motel derrière lui. C'est que je te faisais confiance.

Oh.

C'était rassurant de trouver plus fleur bleue que soi.

Le pilote tira sur son bras gauche, ce qui fit virer la Cadillac vers le petit bar perdu. Elle roula sur le parking de poussière, et Loki sauta par dessus la portière, récapitulant ce qu'il avait.

Une carte bleue.

Un foulard de sa mère.

Ses os.

Il devait absolument rentrer à Chicago.

Avait-il seulement assez pour un billet d'avion ?

Certainement pas.

Il en avait pour des jours à rentrer en stop !

Le patron allait le tuer ! Sans parler de Thor !

On se calme Loki. On respire. D'abord il fallait appeler la boîte pour prévenir de son absence, et rassurer son frère par l'intermédiaire de sa fiancée, Jane, des ressources humaines.

« T'aurais un téléphone ? s'enquit-il.

-Nope, répondit le concessionaire en verrouillant la voiture.

Tony se rappela un instant l'avoir jeté dans l'Hudson River, du temps où l'adrénaline, et non les remords, dominait encore ses gestes et pensées.

-Ok, laisse tomber, conclut Loki, Le proprio doit en avoir un.

Ce fut un soulagement indicible de rejoindre la fraîcheur sombre du bar-motel. Le soleil ricanait dans le monochrome azur, et Loki avait déjà bien trop de coups de soleil. Ça tuait en combien de temps, le cancer de la peau ?

-Vous formez vraiment une paire bizarre vous deux, les accueillit le barman.

Loki haussa un sourcil. Il devait en voir, pourtant, des âmes en peine.

-Un dépressif millionnaire et un gothique avec- c'est du sang sur ton front mec ?

-Vous avez le téléphone ? lança-t-il en ignorant sa question.

L'homme obèse fronça ses épais sourcils et lui tendit son smartphone.

-On n'est pas si paumés que les gens pensent ici. Contrairement à d'autres, se moqua-t-il. Tu veux pas appeler l'hosto ?

Il tapa le numéro du bureau d'accueil avec indifférence et facilité. Thor lui enviait sa mémoire et son esprit mathématique quand ils étaient jeunes. A l'époque Loki l'aurait volontiers échangé contre un peu de musculature, pour arrêter de se faire traiter de fille.

« Allô, Darcy ? s'enquit-il. C'est Jim, tu peux me passer les ressources humaines ?

_-Jimmy !_

-J'ai eu un-

_-C'était bien ?_

-C'était l'enterrement de ma mère, Darcy, ça ne pouvait pas être _bien_.

_-Ah. Toi tu vas bien ?_

-Oui, je- écoute je veux juste les ress-

_-Tu as vu des coyotes ?_

-Darcy arrête de parl-

_-Je te passe Jane._

-Merci Darcy, dit-il en soupirant.

Après trois secondes de bip sonore, il entendit le déclic du combiné.

-Allô, Jane ?

_-Jim ? Thor est paniqué, la police l'a appelé pour dire qu'ils avaient trouvé la voiture..._

-J'ai eu un accident, et... et j'ai laissé la voiture.

_-Où es-tu ?_

-Après Amarillo.

_-Mais pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?_

-Tu sais bien, marmonna-t-il.

_-Tu avais un faux permis, tu ne risquais rien, _chuchota-t-elle. _Tu n'es plus Loki pour qui que ce soit. _

-J'ai flippé- bref, j'ai pas la thune pour un billet d'avion, mets-moi trois jours de congé.

_-Ton père peut-_

-Ce n'est pas _mon père._

-Je te le passe, soupira-t-elle.

_-Jim ? _aboya Odin

Loki grinça des dents. Il détestait sa fausse identité. Il détestait avoir son père adoptif comme patron. Il détestait la vie qu'il avait.

...Il détestait la vie qu'il avait, nom de dieu.

_-Je peux savoir ce que signifie la voiture de ton frère encastrée dans un camion et toi sur le point d'être porté disparu ?_

Ne pouvait-il pas en vivre une autre ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la Cadillac dehors, où l'on aurait pu cuire un steak sur le capot, puis à son propriétaire, qui discutait avec un barman obèse à propos d'une trousse de secours, tout en faisant semblant de ne pas écouter la conversation téléphonique.

Sa mère lui disait souvent quelque chose à propos du destin et de le prendre en main. Ou bien était-ce une histoire de chance qu'il fallait saisir au vol comme une graine de pissenlit.

Peut-être était-il temps de plaquer la vie que son père avait construite pour lui.

-Tu sais quoi, oublie-moi. Fais comme si j'étais mort dans le désert. Comme si j'étais un fantôme de la route 66. Je voulais pas prendre l'avion avec vous, mais tu sais quoi, je ne veux même plus vous approcher. Vivez vos vies parfaites, moi, j'écoute maman, et je disparais de la circulation. N'essayez pas de me retrouver. On se voit en enfer.

Il raccrocha d'un pouce rageur. Il tourna la tête, et tandis que le concessionaire automobile était fasciné par une tâche de bière sur le comptoir, le barman eut une toux grasse peu naturelle.

-Merci, dit-il au barman. Si un enfoiré vous appelle, envoyez-le chier.

-Reçu p'tit gars. Un truc à boire ?

-Double whisky, soupira-t-il en montant sur la tabouret près du concessionaire, qui se rapprocha pour se mettre entre ses genoux.

-Fais-moi voir ta plaie, dit-il en trempant une pince à épiler dans une casserole d'eau bouillante ramenée là.

Loki défit en silence le foulard vert de sa mère, complètement tâché de sang noir. Le type trempa un vieux torchon dans la casserole, avant de le passer avec précautions sur le sang séché.

-Donc, reprit-il après s'être raclé la gorge et que le patron ait déposé le whisky et soit parti faire la vaisselle. Ton patron est ton...

Loki quitta la contemplation de l'estomac de son conducteur pour lui offrir un regard meurtrier.

-_N'est pas _ton père. Pigé, fit-il dans une toux gênée. Donc, répéta-t-il, j'ai cru... deviner, malencontreusement, par inadvertance, que tu ne rentrais pas à sweet home Chicago ?

-J'ai jamais aimé Chicago, gromella Loki.

-On doit laisser son âme en entrant dans Chicago aussi ? le railla Tony.

-Non, c'est juste une ville qui craint, répliqua-t-il un sourire aux yeux, avant de grimacer.

-Désolé, s'excusa Tony en retirant son torchon. Tu as effectivement encore des bouts de verre, bois ton whisky.

Loki s'exécuta, vidant le verre d'une traite.

Il n'avait plus de boulot, plus de ville, plus de voiture, et plus de mère.

Il resta silencieux un moment, tandis que le type attendait qu'il se retourne pour nettoyer sa plaie.

Son âme, et maintenant New York...

Alors, l'autre se souvenait de tout ?

-Est-ce que, hésita-t-il un instant, ça marche aussi, les foulards ? demanda-t-il, une main sur l'étoffe.

-Mais oui, les escarpins c'est cliché, fit-il avec un sourire compatissant.

Oui, de tout.

Loki l'aimait bien. Pas étonnant que bourré il ait voulu l'embrasser. Bien qu'avec le manque d'affection qu'il ressentait ce soir-là il aurait enlacé un chien de prairie, mais tout de même, ça avait l'air d'un type bien.

Il se repositionna face à lui pour se faire retirer des bouts de pare-brise du front. Puis il regarda un instant son air concentré, occupé à déposer des éclats couverts de sang coagulé sur un comptoir crasseux.

-Tu vas où, toi, s'enquit Loki après avoir contemplé un instant les yeux bruns tellement plus vivants maintenant que leur détenteur avait quelque chose de constructif à faire (mais peut-être Loki se faisait-il des idées).

-Flagstaff, répondit l'autre presque dans un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Flagstaff.

-C'est là que je vais, éluda l'autre avec prudence.

Loki décida qu'il n'allait pas faire chier avec ses questions le type qui remuait une pince à épiler dans sa plaie.

Puis il décida que la curiosité était plus importante que le bon sens.

-Tu l'as volée ta Cadillac ?

Le type leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai fait pire tu sais, reprit Loki.

-Moi j'étais voleur de motos avant, leur parvint la voix du barman provenant de l'arrière cuisine.

Loki pensa râler sur le fait qu'écouter une conversation était mal, mais il se sentait soulagé d'un poids et il en était tellement plus tranquille, apaisé.

Il se sentait libre.

Cette ligne infinie de bitume était pleine de promesses.

-Je peux- tenta-t-il après quelques instants.

-Viens avec- proposa l'autre au même moment.

Tandis que le voleur de voiture tournait la tête d'un air gêné, Loki se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Pas de cochonneries dans mon établissement ! menaça le barman à travers le mur, ayant interprêté le silence comme une parade prénuptiale ou autre chose du même genre.

-J'ai plus une thune, avoua finalement le type en désinfectant la plaie au gin.

-Moi, j'ai 500 dollars à retirer avant de couper ma carte pour ne pas qu'on la trace. De toute façon l'essence a baissé, non ?

Il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà le goût de la liberté sous la langue devant le demi-sourire d'un concessionaire auto.

-T'es le bienvenu.

Ainsi Loki avait-il pris en main son destin.

Sa tête fut bandée en amateur, il lava le foulard de sa mère dans la casserole d'eau, et le barman leur vendit pour 10 dollars une carte de l'ancienne route 66. Une fois dépliée entièrement sur le comptoir, ils la regardèrent un instant, pour finalement demander au barman combien de temps il fallait pour rallier Tucumcari.

-Bah là les p'tits gars vous en avez pour plus d'une heure, conclut l'homme corpulent avant de cracher sur le verre qu'il essuyait avec un vieux torchon (tout à coup, Loki eut presque envie d'aller à l'hôpital pour le crachat qu'il devait y avoir dans sa plaie). Puis vous avez cinq cent miles jusqu'à Flagstaff, soit sept heures en roulant bien. Mais volé ou pas, j'te conseille de ménager ton tacot, donc vous en avez plus pour dix heures.

Le concessionaire fronça les sourcils au fait que sa Cadillac Eldorado 1976 soit califié de "tacot" à "ménager" mais ne releva pas, parce qu'il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas la somme nécessaire pour remplacer ne serait-ce qu'un phare. N'empêche qu'à New York, quitte à voler la voiture, il aurait pu voler l'argent de la caisse, et après tout _il_ lui devait bien cette compensation. Mais il avait toujours essayé d'être un type bien... avant ce jour-là.

-Super, coupa court Tony en repliant la carte, on va faire ça.

-Même si vous n'avez pas de portable donc pas de gps et vous êtres vraiment louches les gars, vous pouvez pas la louper, la route 66. Y'a des panneaux et des boutiques de souvenirs partout. Mais quitte à vous la faire, allez à Las Vegas. Et à San Francisco, vous serez moins jugés qu'au Texas.

-On n'est pas gays, protesta Tony sous le rire de Loki.

Le barman commença par tirer sa paupière inférieure vers le bas, puis de pointer de deux doigts leurs yeux puis les siens, avant de retourner essuyer ses verres.

("essuyer")

-Bon, fit Tony en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné. On y va ?

-On y va, fit Loki dans un sourire avant de récupérer sa veste. Y'a une partouze entre le soleil, le sable et la liberté que je ne veux pas manquer.

Tony s'interdit d'être excité par cette phrase, d'autant plus que le barman lui offrit un clin d'oeil ainsi qu'un balancement grostesque de ses hanches d'avant en arrière qui représentait sans doute quelque chose de vulgaire. Le concessionaire courut presque hors du motel en marmonnant un adieu, puis une fois dehors, constata qu'il faisait deux fois plus chaud, puis que son autostoppeur s'était installé au volant, la main tendue vers lui. Après un instant de délibération entre son égo et son sommeil, Tony y déposa les clés par générosité, et le sourire de gosse d'un type de vingt ans aux yeux verts lui fit du bien.

"La plus belle voiture au monde, soupira-t-il avant de démarrer, grognant d'aise en entendant le moteur rugir.

-A Tucumcari, tu retires tes cinq cent dollars, et avec on s'achète de la crème solaire. Putain.

-Ou on répare la capote avec mes cinq cent billets, proposa-t-il en lâchant les freins. Comme ça on dort dans la bagnole sans craindre les coyotes.

Il alluma la radio, une douce adrénaline courrant dans ses veines. D'autant que Nat King Cole sussurait dans le micro :

-_Well it winds from Chicago to L.A, more than 2000 miles all the way_, chantonna Loki alors qu'ils quittaient la bretelle et rejoignaient la ligne noire qui filait droit vers l'horizon,

-_Get your kicks_, le rejoignit le concessionaire en appuyant confortablement ses pieds sur le tableau de bord.

_-On route, 66 !"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Il m'a fallu du temps, mais une dernière review et c'est reparti aussi sec. D'où leur importance... 'Know what I mean... ?

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Guest : Black Sad c'est la vie. Avec les madeleines et le panini chèvre miel. Nymph, voici Stéphanie, Stéphanie, voici Nymph, la revieweuse dont je t'ai parlée et qui a contribué à ta continuation. Si, si, promis. Ce n'est pas Potts, mais ce n'est pas loin :D J'espère que tu as aimé cette continuation !


	4. Huit minutes

In the summertime – Mungo Jerry

YMCA – Village people

Stuck in the Middle with you – Stealers Wheel

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony, s'en grillant une sous le soleil et le vent, battait des pieds au rythme de la rengaine des sixties qui passait. Loki conduisait bien. 'Fin pour ce qui était de conduire à la même vitesse sur une ligne droite, quoi. Ce que tout le monde peut faire à partir de sept ans. Le reste s'évaluait plus facilement dans une course poursuite avec les forces de l'ordre.

Ce qui était probable, après tout, un narcotrafiquant et un assassin. Ce ne serait pas un doigt d'honneur aux lois de la probabilité qu'une sirène se déclenchant soudainement dans leur dos. Et pas la sirène mélodieuse des filles et de l'argent, mais celle des menottes et des barreaux.

Ou d'une chaise sentant le roussi, peut-être.

Puis il se morigéna d'avoir des pensées aussi noires dans une si belle voiture avec un si beau ciel et de si beaux yeux verts. C'en était presque un crime à ajouter à sa liste d'accusation.

-T'en fais une tête, lui lança Loki. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tirer la tronche sur cette chanson.

-J'suis un type imprévisible.

-J'vois ça, rétorqua-t-il dans un clin d'œil, y'a rien qui pourrait te détendre ? Parler de poussins broyés, dans la logique ?

-Je suis détendu, protesta Tony en s'enfonçant dans son siège en cuir. Il fait beau, on approche de Tucumcari, et tu n'as pas encore bousillé ma voiture.

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis un très bon conducteur, assura Loki, un bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre et l'autre tenant le dessus du volant, dans l'attitude la plus crâneuse qu'il eut été donnée de voir dans une voiture. Ce petit bijou a beau avoir soixante ans, c'est un vrai bonheur.

-J'en parle avec fierté, mais clairement je sais vraiment pas jusqu'où elle va pouvoir nous emmener, avoua Tony en jetant un œil sous ses jambes, comme s'il pouvait examiner le moteur d'ici.

Il trouva son geste stupide alors il se renfonça dans son siège. Clairement, depuis quand se souciait-il d'avoir l'air stupide ? Il était recherché pour meurtre nom de nom, il avait des problèmes plus graves !

-Tu vois que tu es stressé, constata Loki.

-Mais non.

-T'en fais pas : dès qu'on aura des lunettes de soleil, ce sera tout de suite mieux.

Ils arrivèrent à Tucumcari une poignée de minutes plus tard. La ville se révéla être un bled perdu au milieu du désert, comprenant en tout et pour tout une station essence, un magasin de souvenirs et un distributeur de billets. Mais hey, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Quoiqu'ils commençaient à avoir sérieusement la dalle.

-On va voir à la station s'ils ont un truc à manger ?

Tony hocha la tête, et ils entrèrent dans la superette. Le gros ventilateur mouvait péniblement ses palmes, comme si la chaleur les agrippait de ses petites mains pour le ralentir. Au comptoir, une jeune femme rousse faisait des bulles avec son chewing-gum, feuilletant un catalogue d'armes à feu.

-B'jour, lança Tony.

Elle ne bougea pas.

-Bonjour, vous vendez de quoi manger ici.

Elle sortit un paquet de cent grammes de chips de sous le comptoir, leva la tête et déclara, avec un accent russe à couper au couteau :

-Dix dollars ou tu bouffes tes doigts.

Loki, de son coté, était parti prendre crème solaire et lunettes noires. Dans le petit miroir crasseux au dessus de la colonne, il vit un hideux coup de soleil sur son nez, son front et ses pommettes, et soupira. Il passa devant le rayon alcool, et prit une flasque de whisky pour oublier qu'il était rouge écrevisse.

-Dix dollars pour cent grammes de chips ?! Ils datent de l'année dernière je suis sûr.

-Si tu veux je te coupe un doigt et tu le manges, insista-t-elle en reprenant son magazine.

-On t'achète ça, lança Loki en déposant ses achats sur le comptoir, pour la bouffe on verra ailleurs. Y'a un fast food ou un truc dans le coin ?

-Ҫa fait trente dollars, dit-elle avant de plisser les yeux vers Loki. T'étais pas en taule Laufeyson ?

Loki se tendit incroyablement vite, plissant les yeux et levant son bras près de son ventre comme pour intercepter un couteau.

-Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez.

-Loki enfin, c'est moi, soupira-t-elle en attrapant les lunettes de soleil. J'avais les cheveux courts, mais quand même.

Ses cheveux bouclés redressés en une queue de cheval et la paire noire sur le nez, elle laissa Loki la regarder un instant.

-Nom de nom, Natasha Romanoff, se rappela-t-il soudain. Le Texas, c'est pas un peu loin pour la contrebande transatlantique ?

-Je peux dire pareil pour toi, fit-elle dans une bulle de chewing-gum et en retirant l'accessoire. Mais attends, j'ai mieux.

Elle approcha deux doigts de sa bouche et siffla fort. Alors qu'elle attendait probablement une réponse, Tony demanda :

-Vous étiez… partenaires en affaire ?

-C'est le mot, confirma Loki.

-Je disais : t'es pas censé être en taule ? reprit la rousse.

-Je t'avais parlé de mon paternel, non ? Il m'avait trouvé une couverture à Chicago. Je suppose que… je viens juste de tout envoyer chier pour… voyager.

-T'es un peu vieux pour les congés sabbatiques, remarqua la jeune femme. Enfin on a qu'une vie, tu m'diras. Bon il fait quoi ce mec, s'impatienta-t-elle.

Tony tourna à nouveau la tête dans la direction que visait son regard vert et furieux –moins beau que celui de Loki par contre-. La porte du magasin de souvenirs s'ouvrit sur un type trapu portant des lunettes de soleil, qui regarda à gauche et à droite avant de traverser : bien qu'il n'y ait jamais personne sur cette putain de route.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a Nat, lança-t-il d'un ton agacé en entrant dans la boutique, je te préviens si c'est encore pour nourrir ce sale clebs- menaça-t-il en retirant ses lunettes, et en arrêtant soudain de parler.

Lui et Loki se regardèrent un instant, la bouche ouverte.

-Clint Barton ? s'enquit le trafiquant.

-Cet enfoiré de Loki Laufeyson, balbutia-t-il.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'était impossible que je vois Natasha sans que tu sois à moins de cinq mètres, réalisa soudain Loki. Vous êtes comme Luke et Yoda, compara-t-il, Fred et Georges, Batman et Robin-

-Ok ok on a compris, abrégea le marchand de souvenirs. Sérieusement mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le Texas après avoir été chopé par les keufs…

-Son vieux a payé sa caution et lui trouvé un taf, mais là il prend un congé sabbatique, répondit Natasha.

-On fait la route 66 en fait, compléta Tony pour arrêter d'être ignoré.

-Oh pardon, se réveilla soudain Loki, Natasha Romanoff, trafiquante d' héroïne, absinthe et autres trucs illégaux ainsi que de parfums-

-Arrête avec cette histoire de parfums, répliqua celle-ci. Et de toute façon c'est fini tout ça à présent.

-Et Clint Barton, trafiquant d'armes. Et ils sont comme Bonnie et Clyde mais dans la contrebande et sans la bai-

-Tu finis ta phrase je fais un barbuc avec tes couilles, prévint le criminel. Tu faisais quoi toi ? s'enquit-il à Tony. Je t'ai jamais vu.

-Oh, moi, je-

-On s'est rencontrés dans un bar. Sa destination c'est Flagstaff et moi pas Chicago donc on allait dans le même sens. Du coup voilà.

-Une destination c'est un endroit, pas la négation d'un endroit, dit perplexe l'ancien trafiquant.

-Je prends des vacances, d'accord, coupa court Loki, vous, vous faites quoi dans ce bled moisi ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas Loki, siffla Clint, vu qu'une _certaine-personne-on-a-jamais-su-qui_ nous a tous cramés après la descente de Hell's Kitchen on se cache comme on peut. Et avec un soleil pareil la moisissure n'a aucune chance.

-Avoue, c'était toi, asséna Natasha avec à nouveau un regard de tueur du KGB.

-Non, démentit Loki en croisant les bras, c'était Phil.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche comme pour avaler tout l'air du magasin.

-Phil ?! Impossible.

-Cet imbécile a flirté avec un poulet et s'est retrouvé à tout cracher. Il m'a fait tomber moi aussi. Cet enfoiré de Rogers a fait des descentes au fur et à mesure pour instaurer la méfiance et tous nous avoir un par un.

Natasha retroussa le nez et Clint serra les dents tandis que Tony hésitait entre l'ennui profond et la fascination perplexe.

-Phil ? releva le marchand de souvenirs incrédule, Ok il était raide dingue de ce flic, c'en était affligeant, mais _pourquo_i il nous aurait balancés ?

-Il voulait laver l'ardoise et se ranger avec Rogers, il me l'a dit quand j'étais en cellule et lui du bon coté des barreaux. Mais de ce que j'ai appris après, pendant la dernière descente il s'est fait buter en « dégât collatéral » par Barnes. Tu sais, celui qui a failli avoir ta peau Romanoff.

-Barnes ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, Aucun souvenir.

-Si moi je le connais, intervint Clint. Il était à moitié amnésique depuis sa blessure à la tête lors de l'attaque de la 47ème. Cheveux longs et regard perdu, un ancien de la Navy, comme Rogers.

-Non, je vois pas. Qui est toujours vivant finalement ? J'irais bien faire sa fête au lieutenant.

-Il est passé capitaine avec cette histoire, marmonna Clint en s'adossant au comptoir. Capitaine Rogers.

Ҫa y est, ça disait quelque chose à Tony. Le capitaine Rogers était un héros à New York, il était venu en personne leur acheter un lot de voitures à Obadiah et lui, car ils en avaient perdu énormément dans leur victoire écrasante sur la mafia. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le mentionner, parce que ce nom faisait manifestement naître des pulsions de meurtre chez trois des quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

-Si t'es de la partie on pourrait retourner à New-

-Non non non, démentit Loki. Moi je retourne pas à New York.

-Moi non plus, s'en mêla Tony, et c'est ma voiture.

-Mais t'étais du métier ou pas du tout en fait, insista Clint en fixant Tony, d'un regard qui le rendait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je suis concessionnaire automobile, s'agaça Tony, donc oui, je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites, mais il n'empêche qu'on ne va pas à New York, fit-il avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

-On est juste covoitureurs en fait, clarifia Loki. Il a la bagnole et moi la thune pour l'essence. En gros, fit-il en accompagnant son résumé d'un signe vague de la main.

-Ah, d'accord, fit Clint dans un clignement d'yeux. Bon, se recentra-t-il, il est midi, vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

-Sérieux Clint, j'allais leur vendre le paquet de chips, grommela Natasha en tenant le sachet entre deux doigts. J'aurais pu en tirer dix dollars.

-Achetez pas ça les mecs, ça doit être plus rassis qu'une éponge sèche, même le chien n'en veut pas. Où est ce clebs d'ailleurs ?

-Il chasse les souris, répondit la russe avant de siffler à nouveau. Budapest, ici mon chien !

Un chien brun à poil ras traversa le rideau d'arrière boutique en cavalant et freina avec toutes ses pattes maladroites, aspergeant les meubles d'une traînée de bave.

-C'est bien Budapest. Bon chien.

-Je vais faire plus de frites, fit Clint en remettant ses lunettes et en se dirigeant vers la route.

Leurs lunettes de soleil, crème solaire et flasque de whisky à la main, Loki et Tony allaient le suivre car ils n'avaient avalé que trois whiskys depuis vingt-quatre heures, mais Natasha siffla à nouveau.

-Laufeyson, espèce de voleur, file-moi mes trente dollars.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Loki tendit le billet, que la russe attrapa et mit dans ses poches avec le maigre contenu de sa caisse enregistreuse. Faisant une bulle avec son chewing-gum, son chien la suivant derrière avec enthousiasme, elle leur passa devant, et traversa la route sans regarder.

-Tout de même, tes collaborateurs n'ont pas l'air commode, nota Tony.

-C'est ça, de mal payer les espions, dit le trafiquant d'un ton fataliste. Après ils quittent leur agence et fondent une mafia, puis s'ils ne sont pas coffrés quand on les coince, ils arnaquent les touristes dans des bleds moisis, d'où même la moisissure s'est tirée.

Tony le fixa d'un œil perplexe après sa tirade, doutant qu'on puisse faire d'une vérité universelle que les marchands de souvenirs sont des ex-membres de la mafia ex-espions internationaux, mais ne dit rien parce que ça sentait la friture et qu'il crevait la dalle.

Pendant le repas, les trois criminels partagèrent leurs souvenirs un peu cruels et en tout cas totalement illégaux aux yeux de Tony, mais hey lui aussi avait déjà tué quelqu'un, et pas plus tard qu'il y avait trois jours. Alors il se la ferma, et une fois sa bonne humeur remise sur pied avec une assiette de frites si énorme qu'elle en était _vraiment _obscène, demanda à se faire expliquer qui était qui et les détails de tel ou tel évènement.

-En gros, quand on a commencé à avoir vraiment les flics sur le dos, c'est après l'attaque de la 47ème, raconta Clint, amorphe sur le dossier de sa chaise après ses trois assiettes de frites. Cinq flics de blessés, dont le lieutenant Barnes assez gravement, et trois morts de notre coté. Dont Pietro, dit-il avec une mine plus sombre. En représailles on leur en a tué six, hein, œil pour dent, nez pour oreille etc.

-Non, _eux deux_ et la jeune Maximoff en ont tué six, précisa Loki en montrant le couple ( ?) de trafiquants, et toute notre discrétion était foutue en l'air après ça. Il a suffit d'une balance pour tous nous faire tomber un mois plus tard.

-Moi je sais que c'est toi la balance, accusa Natasha avec des yeux plissés.

-Non, sinon tu m'aurais tué, dit tranquillement Loki en se renfonçant dans son siège.

-J'étais trop occupée à sauver ma peau. Mais maintenant je suis disponible pour plomber celui qui nous a fait tout perdre, fit-il en esquissant selon Tony un geste très alarmant vers sa hanche.

-C'est déjà fait, c'était Phil, insista Loki. Si c'était moi, comment ils ont su pour notre réunion à Hell's Kitchen, où _moi_ j'ai été coffré ? Phil avait perdu la boule. Et s'il a été plombé, c'est sans doute pas parce qu'il était un criminel, mais plutôt parce qu'il était une sacrée épine dans les affaires de cœur de Barnes.

Clint fronça les sourcils.

-Barnes et Rogers ? Ben dis donc, Ymca avait raison. Phil par contre, je le savais déjà, il aurait organisé une livraison de kalash en plein jour juste pour que Rogers débarque, grommela-t-il. Il nous mettait tous en danger avec son fantasme je-veux-être-un-mafieux-qui-pompe-un-flic.

-Il en était vraiment amoureux, insista Natasha. C'était assez perturbant à voir. L'amour c'est pour les morveux, pas les trafiquants d'armes et de drogue, dit-elle d'un ton perplexe comme si ça restait pour elle un mystère terriblement nébuleux.

Loki haussa des épaules, une cannette de coca chaud à la main.

-Ҫa peut arriver n'importe où et n'importe quand cette merde. Regardez-vous.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la cuisine derrière le magasin de souvenirs. De manière absolument synchrone, les deux ex-trafiquants froncèrent les sourcils, et déclarèrent d'un ton très sérieux et en stéréo :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, fit-il en se recollant à sa dossier et en prenant une longue gorgée bruyante de coca avec sa paille.

Tony cacha son sourire irréprimable dans sa propre cannette.

Alors que le regard des commerçants se faisait de plus en plus noir –c'était perturbant, on avait vraiment l'impression de contempler une personne et son reflet dans le miroir, ou bien une chorégraphie d'intimidation parfaite à la All Blacks-, Loki se leva et déclara :

-Bon, eh bien on ne va pas vous embêter plus longtemps, merci beaucoup pour le repas, c'était bien bon et les retrouvailles bien sympa.

Tony se leva à son tour, un rire coincé dans sa gorge et qui menaçait de s'échapper à tout moment.

Ils sortirent avec un empressement discret de la pièce, laissant le couple ( ?!) avec des sourcils très froncés. Natasha fronça le nez, et déclara soudain :

-Budapest ?

-Wouf ? s'enquit le chien en redressant la tête, attendant son ordre de mission.

-Attaque.

L'animal se releva d'un bond et traversa la pièce comme une formule 1 monté sur allumettes. Les deux covoitureurs, en l'entendant grogner et ses griffes crisser sur le vieux carrelage, se mirent à courir, déguerpirent du restaurant et sautèrent dans la cadillac. Tony tourna ses clefs de voiture en s'agitant et parlant tout seul comme un personnage de film d'horreur, et pour une fois, le vieux bolide démarra docilement et en trombe, laissant le chien avec un nom vraiment bizarre leur courir après en leur aboyant dessus. Ils regardèrent anxieusement chacun leur rétro et quand l'animal fut avalé par la poussière, ils poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement. Ils restèrent les yeux dans le vague quelques instants, puis ils se regardèrent pour finalement éclater de rire. Leur crise dura un peu plus de cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que Tony déclare, pleurant de rire et hoquetant :

-Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ?!

-Oh la vache, balbutia Loki en tentant de reprendre son souffle. C'était tellement drôle !

-Je comprends que tu sois à moitié taré, ils sont pires que toi ! Rassure-moi, y'avait rien de vrai dans vos conneries ?!

-De manière assez désolante, dans leur version tout est authentique, certifia le trafiquant dans un dernier soupir amusé. Mais tu sais le meilleur, dans cette histoire ?! lui demanda-t-il en se redressant, tout excité.

-Non, fit Tony dans un sourire en se tournant vers Loki.

Son passager brandit une figurine de vahiné, celle avec une jupe en feuille et des coquilles saint-jacques en soutien-gorge, qui ondulait des hanches dans les virages.

-Naaan, s'esclaffa Tony en le regardant l'installer au milieu du tableau de bord. T'as pas osé leur voler ça !

-Clint m'a volé tout un contener de lance-missiles une fois, grogna Loki, c'est en partie pour ça que je les ai tous balancés quand on m'a arrêté.

Tony le regarda, puis éclata de rire à nouveau, les deux mains sur le volant pour rester sur la route malgré le tressautement incontrôlable de ses épaules. Loki le regardait rire avec un sourire énorme de gros connard sur les lèvres.

-Toi alors, soupira Tony en ayant finalement repris son souffle. T'es vraiment un…

-Oups, fit-il en allumant la radio et en tournant le bouton du volume, j'entends rien à cause de la musique.

Ils se figèrent un instant en reconnaissant ce que le chanteur braillait dans l'habitacle, et repartirent dans un fou rire alors qu'on leur expliquait que c'était good to stay at the YMCA.

-o-o-o-o-

Ils avaient chanté des vieilles rengaines américaines tout l'après-midi, Loki se tartinant de crème solaire mais se transformant tout de même au fil des heures en un homard bien cuit. Puis alors que Tony contemplait le coucher du soleil, un panneau indiquant Flagstaff apparut à l'horizon. Tony plissa les yeux puis les écarquilla d'horreur, son regard se déportant sur la droite au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient. Quand ils le dépassèrent, Loki qui fredonnait _Stuck in the Middle With You_ en embêtant la vahiné et en battant la mesure de ses pieds, se tourna vers lui, et haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Tony tourna à nouveau son regard droit devant lui, apercevant au loin les lumières de Flagstaff s'allumer progressivement.

Non, non, non ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu si peu de temps ?! Il avait fait attention de ne pas dépasser les quatre-vingt dix, et ils s'étaient arrêtés deux heures chez les criminels tarés , et- et oui bon ça faisait sept heures mais c'était trop court nom d'un chien, beaucoup trop court, il ne voulait pas aller en prison, pas encore, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas !

Il tourna brusquement le volant, arrachant un cri de surprise à Loki. La Cadillac quitta la route et cahota dans le désert, les amortisseurs protestant avec véhémence. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un dernier choc, la poussière comme un brouillard autour d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce, qui t'a pris, toussa Loki, le cœur battant de stress et le choc de la ceinture lui brûlant l'épaule.

-Je ne veux pas, gémit le concessionnaire en se recroquevillant, je ne veux pas qu'on y aille ce soir, demain matin, que demain matin. C'est pareil, qu'est-ce que ça change, s'agita-t-il en relevant brusquement la tête, une nuit de plus dehors, hein ? Rien, rien, je serai puni demain, de toute façon je ne redémarre pas, je ne bouge pas de ce siège, tu n'auras pas le volant : on ne va pas plus loin !

Respirant trop vite et trop fort, le concessionnaire s'arrêta de parler. Ses côtes martelées par l'organe affolé, son passager ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait. Qu'y avait-il de si terrible dans cette ville ?! Tony avait apparemment quelque chose d'affreux à y affronter, et il allait s'enfuir à pied dans la direction inverse si Loki ne faisait que lui suggérer de redémarrer.

-Ok Tony, on y va pas ce soir, calme-toi s'il te plaît, lui intima Loki en essayant de se redresser, tout va bien. Respire profondément. On va dormir dans la voiture, d'accord ? Respire profondément, inspiration, expiration.

Tony essaya mais à cause de la poussière se mit à tousser comme un tuberculeux. Loki réussit finalement à retirer sa ceinture et à s'approcher de lui. Il fallut quelques minutes de tapotement dans le dos et de paroles apaisantes pour ramener le calme dans l'habitacle.

Apparemment Loki n'était pas le seul avec un mental instable.

Ҫa se termina en un feu de camp auprès d'une Cadillac jaune, des milliers d'étoiles au dessus de leur tête, sans autre concurrence lumineuse que le vague halo de Flagstaff qui rougeoyait à l'horizon. Il n'y avait que le crépitement doux des branches qui brûlaient et le clapotement de la flasque de whisky qui passait entre leurs mains. Loki observa un long moment sans rien dire les flammes se refléter dans les yeux de Tony, puis quand il ne resta qu'une gorgée dans la flasque, il décida qu'il était temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur, dans cette ville ?

Il se passa un long moment sans que Tony ne réponde, ni même ne fasse un signe qui montrerait qu'il avait entendu. Puis il leva la tête, leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Loki fut pris à la gorge par l'urgence qu'il y voyait.

-J'ai commis un crime, à New York, expliqua-t-il en parlant avec ses mains. Et je me suis promis que je paierais pour ça. Pour ne pas me défiler, je me suis promis que je n'irai pas plus loin que cette foutue ville. Mais je… Je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. J'aurais voulu que cette route ne finisse jamais.

C'était bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Ne voulant pas trop penser pour l'instant, Loki se leva pour aller s'asseoir contre Tony. Ils restèrent un long moment épaule contre épaule à contempler les flammes, le silence de la nuit les étreignant. Loki ne prononça pas un mot, mais Tony finit par se détendre, la tension de ses muscles le quittant, à contempler le feu qui brûlait exactement comme avant son aveu, comme si ça n'avait pas changé grand-chose, au fond. A un moment donné, peu après que la flasque se révéla complètement vide, Loki le prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna avec lui en arrière. Allongés dans le désert, ils regardèrent les étoiles.

-Tu sais, dit finalement Loki quand l'écho des aveux se fut totalement perdu, depuis qu'on s'est arrêtés, dix-huit millions d'étoiles sont mortes sans un cri.

Tony, choqué, fixa les points lumineux au dessus de leurs têtes.

-Autant que ça ?

-Oui. Elles sont si nombreuses. On ne voit pas la différence. Et de toute façon, on ne verra leur changement de couleur que dans des centaines, des milliers d'années. Elles vivent leur petite vie d'étoile, à l'abri des regards. Même le soleil, on le voit avec huit minutes de retard, tu sais. Il pourrait avoir été percuté par une météorite et être en train d'exploser en ce moment-même, on ne le saura que dans huit minutes.

Alors que Tony avait tourné la tête vers lui avec un air impressionné, Loki expliqua :

-La fiancée de mon frère est passionnée par les étoiles. Elle m'en rabattait les oreilles jusqu'à ce que je souhaite les expédier là-bas, elle et lui.

-Je suis peut-être mort, ce soir-là, murmura Tony. Et on ne le saura que quand ça m'aura rattrapé.

-Parle m'en.

-Non. Non… Si toi tu sais… Alors ce sera vraiment arrivé. On… on fait comme si… On était tellement loin de New York que rien de ce que j'y ai fait n'a d'impact. Et que demain, seulement demain… ça va nous atteindre. Mais pas cette nuit. On est trop loin, tu comprends. Tu comprends ?

-Je comprends. Maintenant t'as assez bu de whisky pour t'écrouler comme une souche, alors tu vas faire ça. Ҫa va te faire du bien, et on verra tout ça demain. D'accord Tony ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il continua en se redressant :

-Tony ?

L'autre avait fermé les yeux, étalé par terre, son bras négligemment lâché sur le ventre de Loki. Le trafiquant le regarda un instant, les flammes faisant de jolis ombres sur les deux épaves respirant doucement qu'ils étaient. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva la motivation de se lever, et tituba jusqu'à la voiture. Il trouva une vieille couverture dans le coffre, et retint un hoquet de surprise en remarquant de larges tâches brunes sur celle-ci. Il la contempla, puis haussa les épaules. De toute façon il avait déjà fait pire que dormir à coté d'un tueur sous la couverture ayant servi à emballer le cadavre.

Il l'étala sur eux, et se colla à Tony pour parer au risque de mourir de froid dans le désert.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sentiments de joie dans ton petit cœur = review = sentiment de joie dans mon petit cœur à moi.


	5. La country aura ma peau

Guuh j'ai honte le premier chapitre date de plus de deux ans. Faut dire que cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête et demande un état d'esprit très particulier. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît quand même. Donc **petit résumé :** il y a deux mois vous les aviez laissés**dormant dans le désert à la belle étoile, Tony ne voulant pas aller à Flagstaff parce qu'il s'était juré de s'y dénoncer.**

Chasing Twisters – Delta Rae

Just a Gigolo &amp; I ain't got nobody – Louis Prima

**LP –Lost on You** (cette chanson est ma drogue. Faites-la atteindre deux cent millions de vues à vous seuls)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"__Gasoline, get me to a place I love, and I promise I'll never look back."_ LP – Cadillac Life

-o-o-o-o-

Tony émergea difficilement. Il avait un tenace mal de crâne, il faisait très chaud, et l'odeur d'essence lui obstruait la gorge.

L'odeur d'essence ?

Il ouvrit en grand ses yeux malgré la lumière, qui l'aveugla douloureusement mais il finit par déterminer qu'il était sur le siège passager de la cadillac, elle-même dans une station service. Une station service en pleine ville, avec des voitures et des gens. Et la prochaine ville… la prochaine ville…

-Hey, Tony, rendors-toi, tout va bien, lui fit Loki d'un air anxieux, la pompe à essence à la main.

-On est à Flagstaff, pas vrai ? s'affola-t-il. Pourquoi tu m'as emmené là, je t'avais dit…

-Je croyais que tu dormirais plus longtemps, soupira Loki en continuant de remplir le réservoir. Je voulais nous faire dépasser Flagstaff avant que tu ne te réveilles. Comme ça plus de blocage, et on taille la route jusqu'à San Francisco.

Loki avait… C'était étonnamment –pour un ex-trafiquant de drogue, hein, les bombes sexuelles aux yeux verts n'étaient pas tous des connards finis- hyper bien vu et attentionné.

Tony regarda prudemment autour de lui. Flagstaff était une ville parfaitement ordinaire. Un soleil violent, des beaufs en surpoids draguant des étudiantes en mini-short, il y avait même la vieille mamie noire qui se trouvait dans chaque bled des Etats-Unis, celle qu'on retrouvait exclusivement au lavomatic et au supermarché ou alors sur le trajet entre les deux, et qui distribuait coup de canne ou conseil sage selon que la date du jour était paire ou impaire.

Vraiment, cette ville n'avait rien d'effrayant. Ni de particulier. Et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il y ait, dans ce bled comme il en avait traversé des dizaines, seul ou avec Loki, un barrage de police les empêchant de continuer.

Aucune raison en particulier de s'y arrêter pour toujours, vraiment. Ils pouvaient reprendre la route. Et soit Tony apprenait à vivre avec son meurtre, soit il déciderait à un moment donné que c'était quand même pas cool ce qu'il avait fait, et irait se livrer à un commissariat lambda.

Rien de très compliqué, en fait.

Quand Loki eut terminé son plein et remonta dans la voiture, il le regarda un instant avec un air inquiet, puis finit par demander :

-Ҫa va ?

-Ҫa va, répondit Tony en hochant la tête, sa respiration normale. Flagstaff n'a rien de particulier. C'est bien la peine de se dénoncer dans un bled qui n'a rien de particulier. On va continuer, et si je veux qu'on arrête je te dirai.

Loki lui sourit, puis mit ses lunettes de soleil et le contact. Le cœur de Tony rata un battement ce traître, et alors que la voiture cahotait sur les nids de poule pour reprendre la route principale, il se dit que ça allait être difficile d'être un type honnête si un gars-aux-yeux-super-verts-et-super-beaux s'occupait de ses failles psychologiques comme ça.

Mais franchement, qui s'en souciait d'un crime impuni, il n'y avait ni famille ni amis endeuillés à part lui-même, relativisa-t-il en mettant ses propres lunettes.

La peau de Loki ne luisait pas, il avait oublié de mettre de la crème solaire, il allait être encore plus rouge.

-J'ai envie d'une soirée country, fit celui-ci alors que Tony tentait de délimiter les coups de soleil sur sa peau pour pouvoir les compter. Ou bien d'une bonne bagarre dans un repère sordide de bikers.

-T'as des idées bizarres, dit Tony. En plus je me suis jamais battu de ma vie.

La cadillac pila, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et une exclamation courroucée :

-Hey ! protesta le concessionnaire, Imagine si on nous collait au cul, le pare-choc était expédié à L.A !

-Tu t'es jamais battu de ta vie ? répéta Loki en retirant ses lunettes tandis que derrière eux les klaxons se déchaînaient.

-Non, et je vois pas en quoi c'est un must de se faire défoncer la g-

-Ҫa l'est, ça l'est je t'assure, comme être en cellule de dégrisement. T'as déjà été en-

-Non ! s'exclama, gêné, Tony. J'étais un type clean, ultra clean.

-Tu étais et tu es un type chiant, asséna Loki en redémarrant, et on va changer ça dès ce soir.

-Je ne suis pas chiant, et pour la cellule de dégrisement je n'y tiens absolument pas, je suis sûrement recherché et toi un narcotrafiquant-

-Relax, j'ai une fausse identité, et à la radio et dans les journaux, aucun type te ressemblant est recherché pour un meurtre à New York.

-… J'ai jamais dit que c'était un… un meurtre, balbutia Tony. J'ai dit "crime" hier soir, j'en suis persuadé.

-Ah, euh, désolé alors, balbutia Loki en choisissant de ne pas parler de la couverture. T'as fait quoi du coup, braquage ?

Mais Tony se renferma dans son silence, et Loki se morigéna tout en fixant la route.

La tension dans les épaules de son passager ne s'allégea que lorsqu'ils quittèrent Flagstaff, qui était pourtant une petite ville typique de l'Arizona, avec des façades colorées d'anciens saloons et une route immense et poussiéreuse. Le paysage changeait progressivement comme ils avaient passé la limite du désert. Des grands pins se dressaient sur la mousse jaune qui tentait de pousser là, alors qu'ils étaient tout près de la terre brune et stérile du Grand-

Mais oui. Le Grand Canyon. Voilà qui devrait impressionner Tony et lui faire arrêter de broyer du noir, non ? Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas loupé la sortie, ce serait tout de même particulièrement dommage. Tant pis, sinon il ferait demi-tour, que son passager soit d'accord ou pas.

Quand le panneau apparut à l'horizon, il brisa le silence en le désignant du doigt :

-Ҫa te dit si on prend la prochaine sortie ?

Après quelques instants Tony quitta la contemplation du bord de la route pour regarder Loki puis ce qu'on lui montrait. Son air déprimé lui faisait de la peine.

-Le Grand Canyon ? finit par dire le fugitif. Je l'ai vu des dizaines de fois en carte postale, c'est juste un gros trou.

-Nan mais tu t'es entendu ? s'étrangla Loki. Il fait quoi, mille mètres de profondeur ce truc ? Et c'est le Colorado qui coule au fond, ça en jette non ? Et les couleurs ont l'air superbes, on va pas l'ignorer en continuant notre route, si ?

Tony haussa les épaules, et quelques minutes plus tard ils quittaient l'Historique Route 66.

Ils s'arrêtèrent loin des points de vue touristiques, parce que « ok on va voir le gros trou mais tu m'imposes pas plein de touristes bruyants gras et malpolis», et si Tony se traînait d'un air morose, Loki était tout de même curieux de savoir à quel point ça pouvait être grandiose. Il aperçut le bord, et s'approcha plus lentement, pour ne pas tomber et faire durer l'attente. Au lieu de la pierre rouge à laquelle il s'attendait, une touche de blanc le surprit, et plus il avançait, plus la mer de nuages sous ses pieds se dévoilait. C'était magnifique. Ils avaient le monde entier entre leurs mains.

Une fois la première émotion contrôlée, Loki jeta un œil à Tony, qui s'approchait avec de seconde en seconde l'indifférence et la déprime laissant place à la surprise, la prudence et l'admiration.

-C'est… murmura-t-il. C'est magnifique.

Loki sourit en observant son air hébété, alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus.

-T'as vraiment l'impression que c'est une immense piscine et que tu pourrais plonger dedans.

-C'est vrai mais c'est pas à faire, fit Loki en levant légèrement un bras comme pour s'interposer entre le vide et Tony.

Mais comme il ne faisait que contempler sans s'approcher plus, son bras revint le long de son corps. Ils restèrent là, à écouter le vent et l'écho de l'eau qui coulait tout en bas, et à regarder la roche rouge immobile et les nuages passer sous leurs pieds.

Puis Tony leva lentement les bras, élargit son sourire, ferma les yeux et cria :

« JE SUIS LE ROI DU MONDE ! »

Loki laissa sortir le rire heureux qui menaçait, et écarta les bras lui aussi avant de rouvrir les yeux et de laisser galoper en lui la joie et l'admiration du spectacle grandiose.

-Je suis Jack ! dit-il immédiatement.

-Non tu es Kate, répliqua Tony sans pour autant baisser les bras ou ouvrir les yeux.

Loki recula un peu en ne pouvant arrêter son rire, se mit derrière Tony et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en gueulant :

-You're here ! There's nothing I fear ! And I know that my heart will-

-Sale con ! éclata de rire Tony en attrapant ses bras. Je ne t'appellerai pas Jack ! Et je ne dirai pas que je vole !

Loki rit dans son cou avant que sa situation ne parvienne à ses neurones drogués par l'adrénaline et l'endorphine. Il releva un peu la tête, juste pour que son menton effleure la barbe récente de Tony et qu'il ne sente son souffle sur ses lèvres quand Tony tourna la tête vers lui.

Il y eut une seconde hors du temps, puis leur regards se croisèrent et ce fut fini : Tony se dégagea et Loki se recula légèrement.

Le problème était que non seulement il avait loupé une occasion formidable mais il était la seule chose qui retenait Tony sur le bord, et ils en avaient oublié qu'ils étaient à dix centimètres d'un canyon d'un kilomètre de profondeur. Le concessionnaire automobile cria de frayeur, Loki cria son nom, et il tomba de la falaise pour s'écraser mille mètres plus bas en de la sauce bolognaise bien mixée. Loki pleura cinq minutes en refusant d'y croire, et finit par sauter à son tour quand il ne put ignorer plus longtemps ce qui venait d'arriver. En ce moment ils servent toujours pour faire pousser le blé des pâtes pour aller avec la sauce bolognaise. Et avec l'eau du Colorado ça marche assez bien.

(Nan, j'déconne)

(Je suis le Destin et c'était ma blague du jour, ravi de vous avoir tous fait flipper à mort)

(Ne me remerciez pas et bonne journée)

Loki attrapa sa main et la serra de toutes ses forces. Le poids entraîné le précipita au sol, mais ils tinrent bon tous les deux.

-Loki ! cria Tony, les jambes pendant dans le vide et juste les rochers et les nuages sous ses pieds. Me lâche pas !

-Non sans blague ! cria paniqué l'ex-trafiquant de drogue.

-Je veux dire compte pas sur moi pour lâcher ta main comme dans les films pour te sauver la vie au lieu qu'on tombe tous les deux !

-Ferme-là ! cria-t-il plus fort. Je vais te remonter ! C'est pas un putain de film ! Donc ta gueule !

Il n'y arriverait jamais, Tony était beaucoup trop lourd, et leurs mains glisseraient avant même qu'il n'ait pu commencer à ramper vers la route.

Ils étaient foutus.

-Eh ! cria Loki.

-Quoi ? cria Tony.

-J'étais pas défoncé ce soir-là !

-Quoi ?

-J'avais honte de ce que j'avais dit, c'est pour ça !

-Ah ouais, bah moi aussi ! Et j'aurais vraiment que nous deux on-

-Ok ça suffit, leur lança une voix derrière eux, je déteste les scènes comme ça dans les films. Ils meurent jamais de toute façon.

Loki ne pouvait pas tourner la tête pour voir qui parlait, mais le soulagement se répandit dans ses veines.

-Aidez-moi à le remonter !

-A faire les cons voilà ce qui arrive. Mais bons des gugusses comme vous y'en a tous les samedis soirs alors on a fait une corniche. Vous pouvez vous lâcher, y'a un mètre de chute et un escalier vers le bord.

-T'es le destin, avoue, cria Tony, qui ne voulait pas lever la tête et risquer de lâcher Loki. Je t'écouterai pas ! Oui c'est affreux ce que j'ai fait-

-Je m'en fous de ton histoire ! Je suis Fred, le gardien, et je veux que tu arrêtes de me faire perdre mon temps. Lâche la main de ton pote.

Tony finit par lever la tête. Il vit les yeux de Loki, pupilles dilatées par la panique, qui semblait lui dire de faire confiance à la voix. Mais bon ce qui le décida fut de voir le corps à qui appartenait la voix, un type avec une tête à s'appeler Fred, et portant un uniforme de gardien.

Alors il lâcha la main de Loki, et après une fraction de seconde terrifiante atterrit effectivement sur une corniche, en acier d'après le bruit, peinte en trompe-l'œil pour ne pas gâcher la vue. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, encore secoué par la panique, avant de finir par dire :

-C'est un sacré trompe-l'œil. On peut avoir le nom de l'artiste ?

-Ne refais plus _jamais _ça ! lui cria dessus Loki, encore allongé sur le bord de la falaise.

-Tu m'as poussé !

-C'est faux espèce d'ordure !

Loki se releva et s'épousseta alors que Tony criait qu'il avait trouvé l'escalier et remontait tout de suite.

-Pourquoi vous avez pas tout simplement mis une barrière ? s'enquit finalement Loki, en cachant du mieux qu'il put son agacement paniqué.

-Pour effrayer des petits cons comme vous, répondit le vieux monsieur blasé, faisant déjà demi-tour pour retourner dans sa cabine climatisée. Comme ça ils recommencent plus.

Loki serra les poings, mais finit par lever la tête vers le soleil brûlant et soupirer, son cœur frappant ses côtes comme le batteur de Metallica ses cymbales avec cinq bières dans le sang.

Il avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Et ça l'avait fait réaliser qu'il avait_encore_ le béguin pour quelqu'un qui était et en fuite, et fou à lier, et un assassin. Il n'avait jamais fait le combo auparavant. Ils devraient aller à Las Vegas s'il avait une chance pareille ces temps-ci.

-Hey, fit Tony en remontant.

-Allez Kate. On arrête les émotions pour aujourd'hui.

-Je suis Jack, dit faiblement Tony.

-Parce que c'est Jack qui a failli tomber du bateau et crever peut-être.

-Tu fais une affreuse Céline Dion en tout cas.

-Je te déteste.

-On se le fait ce bar country ?

-Vendu.

-o-o-o-o-

Ils roulaient vers la côte ouest, toujours branchés sur cette station de radio qui diffusaient des chansons ringardes mais si familières qu'ils leur pardonnaient tout.

_-Well it's one for the money_, commença Tony après avoir reconnu ce bon vieux Elvis.

-_Two for the show_, enchaîna Loki.

-_Three to get ready now go cat go !_ encouragea le passager en faisant tournoyer la vahiné.

_-But don't you,_ prévint le conducteur.

-_Step on my blue suede shoes._

_-Well you can do anything… _

_-But lay off of my blue suede shoes ! _termina l'ex-concessionaire auto, avant de continuer tranquillement de son coté, _well you can knock me down, step on my face, slander my name all over the place…_

Loki était vraiment… bien, vraiment bien. Tony était ce qui s'approchait le plus de la joie tranquille, et s'il avait fallu un arrêt cardiaque au bord du Grand Canyon pour ça, alors, tant pis putain. Ҫa en avait valu la peine. Et il avait beau savoir qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer longtemps comme ça, qu'il allait devoir prendre la décision de continuer ou bien repartir en arrière, il repoussait juste tout ça au loin, vers les tornades de poussière du Colorado. Là le soleil se couchait devant eux, et bien que ça niquait les yeux, le paysage était magnifique.

-Tu crois qu'on va le rattraper ? s'enquit Tony en stoppant net sa cover de Blue Suede Shoes.

Loki tourna la tête. Il avait toujours ce sourire détendu et un peu irréel, comme s'il n'avait plus toute sa tête, que ce meurtre l'avait brisé pour toujours. Et lui n'avait qu'une envie : le serrer suffisamment fort contre lui pour que tous les morceaux se recollent. Il se sentait comme Johnny Depp dans Arizona Dream et franchement ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, parce que ce film finissait très mal.

-Eh t'as vu celui-là ? fit Tony en sortant son bras de l'habitacle et le pointer vers quelque chose au loin.

Il plissa les yeux en essayant de distinguer dans la lumière rougeoyante ce que son compagnon avait vu. Il s'agissait probablement de l'énorme chapeau de cowboy en néons clignotant au dessus d'une petite enseigne, avec devant le parking une pancarte qui disait « soirée Madison ».

Avec un sourire, Loki tourna le volant.

Ils poussèrent les portes avec curiosité, et vraiment, c'était ces clichés de bicoques suintantes de sueur et d'orge malté qui s'étaient semées tout le long de l'historique route 66. Ceux qui erraient dans ce genre d'endroit étaient, entre autres, des types bourrus avec beaucoup de poil au torse et des chapeaux à cordon sur leurs cheveux gras, des bikeuses avec des yeux noirs qui cherchaient le courage au plus profond de toi pour l'écrabouiller, le type noir aux cheveux blancs qui faisait barman, pianiste et homme de ménage tout en fumant une cigarette et te dévisageant.

C'était tout ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Alors ils s'assirent au comptoir, commandèrent deux bières, à la question d'où ils venaient, ils dirent New York et Chicago, puis à celle qui demandait si c'était à eux la belle Cadillac Eldorado 1979, ils confirmèrent et déclenchèrent des sifflements admiratifs. Vingt minutes plus tard, Loki regardait Tony apprendre le madison sur une vieille chanson de Louis Prima auprès d'un biker et de la barmaid.

Il leva sa pinte avec un sourire, et laissa l'amertume glacée dévaler sa gorge dans un pic doucereux de nostalgie heureuse.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les jambes de Tony n'en purent plus et le clouèrent au tabouret de bar, tandis que les trois bières et deux whiskys à jeun avaient rempli leur rôle de les rendre stupides, amorphes et heureux.

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, songeait Loki sur le siège d'à coté. Il était dans un bar country de l'Arizona, avec un gars aussi dépressif que lui, après avoir sabordé son boulot et la bagnole de son frère, sans parler de la vie qu'il avait eu tant de mal à refaire après ses crimes de jeunesse. Tout ça parce que sa mère l'avait laissé tout seul alors qu'il venait à peine de tout recommencer. Il s'était perdu à nouveau, mais peut-être fallait-il le faire encore et encore et encore tant qu'on ne s'était pas trouvé.

« Tony, lança-t-il soudain en descendant de son tabouret pour se glisser entre les jambes de son passager.

-Ouais, dit Tony d'une voix rauque.

-Je crève d'envie de t'embrasser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, putain, murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

-Tu vas me détruire.

-Je vois pas pourquoi. Toi tu me reconstruis. Allez, embrasse-moi, l'encouragea-t-il sans esquisser un mouvement.

-Pourquoi toi, tu le fais pas ? chuchota Loki.

-Je suis vachement plus vieux que toi. Il faut que tu sois consentant.

-Tu n'as pas de couilles, Tony. Tu es terrifié, affirma-t-il en posant deux de ses doigts sur sa poitrine.

-Moi, j'aurais peur d'une petite frappe comme toi ?

-Ton cœur essaye de casser tes côtes, vieux.

-Ça c'est parce que tu m'excites.

-Menteur. De quoi as-tu peur. Dis-le moi. De quoi as-tu peur, Tony, bon sang ! On est pas bien tous les deux ? À faire les cons hors du temps, hors du monde ?

Tony voulut l'embrasser mais Loki le repoussa.

-Parle-moi.

-Je ne veux pas m'enfuir avec toi, avoua Tony. Parce que toi, tu ne t'es pas perdu trop loin, et tu as encore une place ici.

Loki se colla contre lui jusqu'à sentir les battements d'un cœur étranger sur sa propre poitrine et fusilla son reflet dans les pupilles dilatées.

-Notre place, Tony ? Depuis le début, notre _place_, à tous, est sous une croix dans un cimetière. Tu m'entends ? On y va tous. On marche, on roule, on prend des tas d'avions de part le monde pour oublier où est-ce qu'on va. Pour l'instant moi je veux aller jusqu'à toi, alors tu vas me laisser faire.

Il goûta un instant la sensation de duo de tambour qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, ainsi que le regard abandonné et vivant que Tony lui lançait. Puis, il se rapprocha pour sentir à nouveau le souffle haletant sur ses lèvres, comme deux soirs auparavant.

-On vous dérange, les pédales ?

La voix grasse derrière lui le fit sourire, grisé qu'il était par son compagnon de route contre lui.

Il avait l'alcool, il avait le désir : pour que sa soirée soit parfaite, il manquait juste une petite bagarre.

-T'es jaloux ? s'enquit d'un ton espiègle en se retournant. Je peux m'occuper de toi avant, si tu la veux tant que ça, balança-t-il alors que les mains entourant son entrejambe désignaient clairement ce que signifiait le « la ».

Accoudé au comptoir, Tony se passa une main sur le visage, puis s'envoya une rasade de whisky pour rassembler un peu de courage tandis que Loki esquivait une violente droite. Il ne s'était jamais battu de sa vie, mais ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils chantaient tous l'hymne américain un verre à la main. Loki avait la lèvre fendue, Tony allait avoir un œil au beurre noir parmi d'autres contusions, mais les autres étaient bien amochés aussi. Sauf les bikeuses, elles elles se battaient vraiment bien.

Alors ils reprirent la voiture, Tony faisant bien attention à ne pas les planter dans le décor, et arrivèrent à Kingman. Là-bas ils louèrent une chambre dans un énième Route 66 Road Hostel, et alors qu'il avait les clefs à la main, Loki vacilla dans le couloir. Tony le rattrapa alors qu'il glissait un peu contre le mur, et lança une question inquiète.

-Ҫa va, répondit l'ex-gangster. C'est juste que j'ai jamais eu autant de concussions en si peu de temps.

L'ex-concessionnaire auto eut un petit rire (parce que lui aussi avait peut-être une concussion), et après avoir baissé les yeux, il surprit le regard de Loki sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha et en deux secondes il était plaqué près d'une porte, la bouche de son autostop mangeant la sienne.

Enfin bordel, enfin enfin enfin, il connaissait la pression avide de sa langue sur la sienne, après deux jours à ne faire qu'une chose mais crever d'envie de le savoir. D'une main tremblante sous sa cuisse, il l'attira plus près, et Tony eut un gémissement rauque directement entre ses lèvres quand leurs bassins frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, glissant les clefs froides dans son cou pour le convaincre qu'ils seraient mieux dans un lit que dans un couloir.

Ce fut une nuit démentielle, que Tony passa à toucher et lécher tout ce qu'il put, suivre la clavicule de sa langue, mordiller l'os qui formait le v incroyable du bas ventre, murmurer des obscénités satisfaites dans l'oreille de Loki, qui le regardait de ses yeux brûlants avec un sourire.

Possiblement qu'il oublia qui il était quand il l'embrassa pour s'empêcher de dire des bêtises alors qu'il plantait ses doigts dans le creux de ses reins en venant entre leurs corps.

Devenu de la guimauve épuisée et heureuse, il resta un long moment à contempler le plafond après que son passager se soit endormi.

Cette errance a pour teminus Kingman messieurs dames. Veuillez rester ou repartir en arrière.

-o-o-o-o-

Loki émergea lentement de ce coton moite qu'avait été sa nuit de rêve. Il eut un marmonnement confortable quand les courbatures le tirèrent légèrement et lui rappelèrent sa divine activité de la veille, alors il se tourna pour sourire à Tony.

Mais à place il fronça les sourcils en direction de la note laissée sur l'oreiller, la prit et plissa les yeux pour la lire.

_Je vais me dénoncer. _

_Merci pour tout._

_Maintenant repars à Chicago et sois heureux, p'tite frappe aux yeux verts._

-Oh bordel.

Loki poussa encore quelques jurons et sauta du lit. Il attrapa son jean, et sa chemise étant introuvable, il prit le marcel noir de Tony. Il faillit s'éclater le nez sur le parquet en enfilant le premier, mit le deuxième en descendant quatre à quatre l'escalier. Quand il fut dehors, le goudron sale beaucoup trop chaud sous ses pieds nus, il slaloma entre les décapotables, et arrivé de l'autre coté, cria à quelqu'un de lui indiquer le commissariat, avant de se remettre à courir dans la direction qu'on lui avait pointée machinalement après avoir sursauté.

Destin, songea-t-il paniqué. Destin bordel ! S'il te plaît. Ecoute-moi merde, écoute-moi ! Une fois, s'il te plaît, une _seule _fois.

Fais que j'arrive à temps, supplia-t-il silencieusement.

Et le destin, cet enfoiré de destin, il eut l'audace de lui répondre cette phrase, qui n'était même pas une phrase en fait, bref ce truc dégueulasse qu'était : « MDRR ».


	6. Aveus derrière les barreaux

Un chapitre court mais avec tout ce que vous vouliez savoir.

Bastille - Requiem for Blue Jeans

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On était que lundi matin mais le lieutenant Fury était déjà fatigué. Mais pas le fatigué « je piquerais bien un somme, est-ce que je peux m'absenter dix minutes dans mon bureau sans qu'on le remarque trop », le fatigué, _fatigué_ quoi, genre devoir se répéter en boucle « c'est une mauvaise idée de prendre mon arme de service et tuer tout le monde, c'est une mauvaise idée de prendre mon arme de service et tuer tout le monde, c'est une mauvaise idée…. » pour ne pas le faire.

Surtout qu'il y avait un type très « fatiguant » qui avait ses mains sur le comptoir et l'horloge n'affichait que huit heures et quarante deux minutes, cette petite enfoirée. Phil était à coté de lui, stoïque et calme comme d'habitude mais ayant encore une fois refusé de lui donner le nom de son tranquilisant face à des énergumènes à peine dessoulés comme le mec devant eux.

-J'aimerais vous avouer quelque chose, répéta-t-il.

-Oui d'accord mais tu l'as déjà dit deux fois, alors peut-être que tu pourrais cracher le morceau, dit patiemment le policier alors que le plastique de son stylo couinait d'angoisse dans sa main.

-Il y a quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que j'ai…

Tony prit une longue inspiration, et dit dans un souffle :

-Obadiah Stane.

-Connais pas, lui répliqua Nick, tout de même soulagé qu'il ait fini par lui dire quelque chose et par où commencer.

-Le patron de New York Cadillac. Je, mon patron.

-Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ton patron. Détournement de fonds ? Trafic de pièces détachées?

-Non, je… enfin si, mais… Comment dire, je, je l'ai…

Bien sûr que Tony entendit le crissement d'agonie du bic dans le poing du lieutenant qu'il avait demandé il y avait bien cinq minutes, mais il n'arrivait pas à le _dire_, qu'il avait tué Obadiah, qu'il avait pressé la détente et crié et pleuré quand sa cervelle s'était éclatée partout sur le bureau et sur les vitres. Qu'il avait passé toute la nuit à nettoyer et vomir et nettoyer encore jusqu'à balancer le corps et le flingue et son portable dans l'Hudson River avant de prendre le périphérique et la sortie vers la côte Ouest.

Pas que le son –t et que la dipthongue –ué étaient compliqués à prononcer. Juste, c'était la prison, la si terrifiante prison, et ne plus jamais revoir Loki.

Il inspira profondément et lança :

-Obadiah Stane, mon patron, je l'ai tu…

La douleur intense d'un choc à la nuque lui vrilla toute la colonne vertébrale et il perdit connaissance.

Loki le rattrapa, haletant, un presse papier en verre soufflé (les trucs bien lourds et colorés qu'il y a sur la commode chez ta tante) (oui voilà ça y est tu visualises) dans sa main, mais dut laisser Tony avachi contre ses jambes pour lever les bras quand le lieutenant à bout de nerfs pointa son arme de service sur lui.

-Pardon, haleta-t-il, mais… C'est mon pote… on a trop bu hier… et je… c'est ma faute… je lui ai lancé le défi… d'aller au commissariat dire qu'il avait fait… un truc pas bien… enfin bref…

-Coulson, grinça des dents Fury, mets-moi ses clowns en cellule, je veux plus les voir.

-Bien lieutenant, approuva l'officier en s'approchant d'eux

-Je… Je peux pas juste… repartir… avec lui ? souffla-t-il.

-Non, asséna le policier avant de faire son premier sourire, bonne matinée.

C'est ainsi que Tony et Loki se retrouvèrent dans une cellule de dégrisement, l'un allongé inconscient sur un banc, et l'autre marmonnant des insultes assis par terre près de lui. Il y avait là un cafard qui agitait ses petites antennes en les regardant avec affliction, se demandant comment ils étaient arrivés là (dans les bars de Kingman il y a des hommes et femmes tellement habitués à cette cellule qu'ils ont donné un nom à ce répugnant concierge) (et peut-être le connais-tu aussi) (cela veut-il dire que tu es une outre à vin qui fréquente The Big Drink au coin de la rue ?)(comment ça non, comment tu sais comment il s'appelle alors ?)(d'où tu me parles de licorne ? ça existe pas les licornes, bim prends ça dans ta face de bisounours) (je comprends rien à c'que tu racontes, et puis d'où tu me parles comme ça, tu sais qui j'suis ?)

Le Destin se fit interrompre par un trafiquant de drogue repenti, qui passait ses doigts dans les cheveux trop longs d'un ex-concessionnaire auto, surveillant l'évolution du bleu s'étalant à l'arrière de sa nuque tout en déballant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ignorant qu'un vieux lieutenant l'écoutait en fumant une cigarette dans la pièce d'à coté. Faut dire que Loki avait eu bien trois violents coups sur la tête en quarante-huit heures, plus un de frayeur et de foudre au bord du Grand Canyon, sans parler de deux dans le nez en deux jours, au motel après Amarillo et au bar country (dont le whisky était dégueulasse et lui avait laissé un mal de crâne sévère). Aussi était-ce normal s'il parlait tout seul et de sujets qu'il est peu prudent d'aborder dans un commissariat, même tout au bout du couloir dans une cellule qui sent le vomi.

-Je t'en foutrais, changer d'avis comme de chemise, grommela-t-il. « Je vais pas aller me dénoncer, Loki, oh bah on a tellement bien baisé que finalement je vais aller m'dénoncer, Loki. » Comment je suis censé vivre comme ça, moi, hein ? demanda-t-il à l'homme inconscient. Comment on va pouvoir aller quelque part, si tu veux prendre la tangente à chaque poste de police qu'on croise ? Et t'as peut-être bien fait ton coup à New York, et du coup personne te cherche, mais moi j'ai un casier long comme le bras pas si bien enterré que ça. Tu sais quoi, on a qu'à aller en taule tous les deux, souffla-t-il. J'demanderais à Odin de s'arranger pour qu'on soit dans le même trou. On graillera de la bouffe dégueulasse sauce pisse de rat, on se battra tous les jours contre les p'tites frappes qui voudront nos corps de rêve, et on baisera dans la douche. Ҫa te va ? Et tout sera de ta faute donc tu me fileras ton dessert à chaque repas.

Loki eut un petit soupir fatigué, jouant distraitement avec les mèches de cheveux.

-Parce que franchement, continua-t-il, qu'est-ce qui s'offre à nous. On pourrait s'enfuir au Mexique, mais je supporte pas la chaleur et je parle pas un mot d'espagnol. Ou alors y'a Vancouver…. Je suis sûr que Thor pourra m'arranger deux faux passeports… mais ça change rien, parce que où qu'on aille, y'a toujours ton foutu problème de cicatrisation.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux pour le regarder, et le cafard s'approcha doucement pour mieux regarder l'expression perdue du trafiquant, qui mit un long moment avant de se reprendre :

-Il faut que tu te pardonnes, Tony. Il s'en fout ce type, il est plus là pour y penser, pour être triste ni même t'en vouloir. Tu l'as fait, tu l'as fait, maintenant faut penser au futur. Ҫa sert à qui, que tu déprimes dans une prison surpeuplée, à gaspiller l'argent de l'honnête contribuable, hein, à qui ? Tu serais pas plus utile dans une cantine populaire de Vancouver ou Mexico ? Tu te débrouilles bien avec les blessures, peut-être que t'as fait médecine avant de vendre des voitures, j'en sais rien moi, mais ce que je vois c'est que ça pourrait totalement se faire.

Kurt (le cafard, donc), en avait assez de ce dialogue à sens unique, et en fidèle spectateur de Dallas que Nick Fury se mettait parfois au poste, voulait connaître la réponse de l'autre. Il monta donc sur le mur pour courir sur le banc et se glisser sous la chemise verte de Loki qu'avait enfilé Tony parce qu'il ne retrouvait pas son marcel. Le concessionnaire s'agita un peu au contact désagréable des six pattes grouillant sur sa peau, et ouvrit un peu les yeux avant de souffler un cri de douleur à cause de sa nuque.

-Ouch, j'ai vraiment _hyper_ mal.

-Bien fait, grommela Loki alors que Kurt, satisfait, retournait à son point d'observation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il… s'est passé, s'enquit-il en tentant de se relever.

-T'as été un connard égoïste, alors je t'ai filé ta troisième concussion en quarante-huit heures.

-Ils ont.. ils ont entendu ce que j'ai dit avant que tu ?

-Je pense pas. Mais pour ce que je sais, j'ai plus toute ma tête non plus et j'arrive pas à me la fermer, alors sans doute qu'on est foutus.

-Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Tony. T'as l'air pâle.

-Je t'ai _assommé _mec, c'est juste gênant si tu t'inquiètes.

-Suis mon doigt, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le banc sale et en levant sa main.

Loki ne protesta pas et suivit des yeux son index, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres, encore un peu rouges et écorchées d'avoir été cognées puis léchées et mordillées le restant de la nuit. Alors il se redressa et embrassa Tony, qui glissa sa langue contre la sienne et l'étreignit quelques instants avant de réussir à répondre contre sa bouche :

-Comment je vais réussir à vérifier que ton cerveau va bien si tu fais ça.

-Tu voulais être médecin ?

-Oui. J'avais presque terminé mes études… Mais mes parents ont eu un grave « accident » de voiture et y ont laissé la vie. Tiens tu sais quoi je vais te raconter ma vie. On est en cellule de dégrisement non ? On raconte sa vie en cellule de dégrisement.

-Il paraît, fit Loki.

-Mes parents morts, j'ai abandonné mon diplôme pour reprendre la compagnie de mon père, avec son bras droit, Obadiah Stane. J'ai fait ça trois ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a cinq jours, pris de sérieux doutes, je le fasse boire comme un trou. Et il m'a balancé très fier de lui qu'il était à présent très riche et puissant… qu'il avait bien fait de piéger la voiture de mon père… Et tu vois, j'avais tout prévu, j'avais enregistré ses aveux, j'aurais pu le traîner au tribunal…. Mais j'ai pensé à ma maman. Et je suis allé chercher mon flingue. Je suis revenu, il était toujours là, et il m'a rigolé au nez, parce que je pourrais jamais le faire.

Loki passa son pouce sur sa joue, alors Tony replongea ses yeux qu'il avait détournés dans les siens.

-Et je l'ai fait, tu sais. Sauf que j'ai mal, très mal, de l'avoir fait. Parce que c'était de la vengeance, pas de la justice. Je n'avais pas droit de le tuer. Il pourrait très bien avoir raconté n'importe quoi, y'avait des tas de gens qui en voulaient à mon père.

-Je crois que c'était bien lui. Pour quelle raison t'aurait-il dit ça, autrement.

-C'est juste que… C'est trop à accepter. Je savais que c'était pas un accident… Mais Obbie ? Mon deuxième père ? C'est juste trop. Alors pardon, pardon d'être aussi, instable, et lâche, et…

Loki posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans appuyer, juste pour stopper son flot coupable et malade de paroles et de pensées, et réparer un peu.

-Je suis pas un modèle de morale et de stabilité non plus, murmura-t-il en s'étant détaché. Faut dire que sans mamans, c'est tout de suite plus compliqué.

-Et avec des concussions, chuchota Tony.

-Pour toi c'était après.

\- On s'en fout, toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour des raclures comme nous.

Loki rit doucement, bras appuyées sur ses genoux, et l'ancien concessionnaire sourit largement.

De l'autre coté du mur, Fury écrasait pensivement sa deuxième cigarette, et se leva silencieusement. Il rejoignit Phil et lui lança :

-Libère-les moi, ils m'affligent. Je veux plus les voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait balayer des lourdes présomptions de meurtre, lieutenant ?

Nick lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais il souriait d'un air moqueur, alors sans doute qu'il avait branché le micro de la cellule pour écouter, lui aussi.

-Fous-moi la paix Coulson. Et sors-les de là à coup de pied aux fesses.

L'officier leva les mains en signe de paix même si son sourire était toujours le même, et se dirigea vers le fond du commissariat avec les clefs. L'entendant arriver, Loki s'était relevé et se tenait près de la porte.

-Dehors les ivrognes, lança l'officier. Faites-nous le plaisir de quitter la ville, histoire qu'on vous revoit pas.

-Reçu m'sieur l'agent.

-C'est officier. Allez, du balai, envoyez-nous une carte postale.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient deux gars un peu incrédules dans une Cadillac.

-On va où ? s'enquit Tony.

-D'abord, station essence. Ensuite…

Loki se pencha et regarda les panneaux.

-Las Vegas, ça te va ?

-Je suis plutôt bon tricheur. Et toi ?

-Je me débrouile pas trop mal.

-Alors c'est réglé, ponctua Tony en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. Emmène-nous dans la ville de débauche voir la mini tour Eiffel, ma puce.

La merveille de jantes chromées qui piquait les yeux malgré la poussière du désert sur sa peinture fila vers l'horizon, le moteur ronronnant dans un frisson d'excitation, et ce malgré le sang sur les mains et les fantômes sur la banquette arrière. Parce qu'on pouvait déjà entendre les jetons de plastique tomber en pluie sur la moquette des tables de jeu, que l'historique bitume filait sous les pneus et que la liberté gueulait dans le vent :

_Bright light city gonna set my soul, gonna set my soul on fire !_


	7. Please be mon épilogue

Ceci est le dernier chapitre et épilogue du Murmure des Etoiles. Merci de l'avoir lue, et pour toutes vos reviews, grâce auxquelles j'ai pu la terminer. Mieux vaut tard que jamais non x) Il n'y aura pas de suite mais j'ai des scènes coupées en stock si ça intéresse des personnes. Bonne lecture et bons adieux.

Lonesome town -Ricky Nelson

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dans le métro aérien de Vancouver, Tony finissait de se rappeler tout ça en contemplant son porte-clef Cadillac, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Juste après avoir redémarré, Loki lui avait rappelé que certes ils n'avaient pas grand chose, mais de un leurs derniers cinquante dollars avaient été mis dans la caution de l'hôtel, donc pour faire de l'essence ça allait être coton sans, et ensuite qu'il n'avait plus de chaussures.

-T'as plus de chaussures ?! s'était étranglé le concessionnaire auto avant d'éclater de rire après avoir vérifié.

-J'avais pas tellement le temps de me faire une pédicure avant aller sauver tes os, avait grommelé Loki en posant ses pieds nus sur le tableau de bord. Je suis parti sans.

Tony avait continué de rire, et quand on avait menacé de lui faire avaler la vahiné, il s'était excusé et l'avait remercié d'être venu le chercher. Il avait raison, il serait plus utile à soigner des engelures au Canada qu'à se faire gang-banguer dans une prison américaine.

-Bien parlé.

En ramassant les affaires éparpillées dans la chambre d'hôtel, ils avaient remarqué qu'ils portaient leurs vêtements respectifs, alors Loki avait eu son petit sourire de requin et avait fait glisser sa chemise des épaules de Tony. Celui-ci l'avait embrassé en songeant à cette nuit-là, trois jours auparavant, où ils ne s'étaient qu'effleurés pour s'échanger âme contre raison de vivre. Ce qui était une bonne idée après tout.

-On est pas pareils, murmura-t-il alors qu'on glissait contre lui. Mais on pourrait tenter un truc, nous deux.

Loki n'avait tout d'abord rien répondu tout en gardant leur peaux l'une contre l'autre. Puis il avait murmuré contre ses lèvres entrouvertes :

-Je crois qu'on est déjà en train de « tenter un truc ».

Tony avait fait gémir son prénom à un ex-membre de la pègre de New York, ils avaient cassé le nez au réceptionniste qui les avait traités de tarlouzes, s'étaient possiblement servi dans la caisse et avaient filé vers Las Vegas. Là-bas, tous les casinos avaient refusé l'entrée à deux paumés de la vie avec à peine cent dollars en poche, alors ils étaient partis voir à la place la réplique de la dame de fer, et avaient filé vers San Francisco.

Là-bas, ils avaient vivoté. Il était plutôt simple de vivoter à San Francisco. Il y avait des tas de vieilles dames presque trop gay friendly qui en les voyant échoués sur le trottoir devant la supérette les suppliaient de venir manger chez elles.

Ils s'entendaient mieux que Tony l'aurait cru. Bien sûr, lors de ses pics de culpabilité Loki lui criait dessus, et lui finissait presque toujours par le frapper avant d'aller faire un tour dans la ville. Mais il finissait toujours par voir près de lui une cadillac jaune vif roulant au pas, son conducteur arborant trop de coups de soleil et lui criant que la vahiné était désolée. Alors il sautait dedans, et ils partaient voir l'océan pacifique.

Ils étaient en boxer dans un lavomatic, en compagnie d'un couple de vieux, d'une nonne et d'une drag queen, quand Loki, assis en tailleur sur le sèche-linge, lui lança :

-Viens avec moi à Vancouver.

-On va se peler les miches, protesta Tony en dissimulant une pointe de panique, appuyé les bras croisés contre une machine à laver. Vent et couvert, ça augure pas d'une bonne météo.

Ils étaient bien ensemble, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait si leur coup de foudre très bizarre s'étiolait, tel une flaque d'eau dans la vallée de la Mort ? Ils n'avaient rien en commun à part des cœurs trop lourds pour se porter tous seuls.

-Et puis on a pas un rond, j'ai pas les papiers de la Cadillac pour la revendre, on pourra jamais obtenir de passeport ou de visa travail… comment tu veux qu'on s'en sorte ?!

-Tu vas avec lui et tu fais pas chier, asséna la drag en levant le nez de sa tablette. Tu m'empêches de regarder Sense 8.

-Et moi Game of Thrones, grommela la bonne sœur en enfonçant un peu plus ses écouteurs.

Loki eut le même blocage que lui sur la vieille dame, mais son passager se ressaisit et lança :

-Je t'ai dit que mon frère adoptif m'avait créé une fausse identité, non ? Il peut recommencer.

-Je croyais que tu avais coupé les ponts.

-Ce sera juste la troisième fois que je perds ma dignité en revenant vers lui, fit-il d'un ton fataliste en haussant les épaules. La question, c'est si tu veux bien venir avec moi.

Tony avait inspiré doucement, puis s'était approché pour lui tenir la main.

-D'accord, avait-il asséné.

-Je te préviens, avait fait Loki avec un regard sérieux en compressant ses doigts, si tu retournes te dénoncer, je ne viendrai pas t'assommer.

-C'est pas bien méchant comme menace, avait fait le petit vieux.

-Chéri tu comprends rien, l'avait grondé sa femme avec un petit coup de genou.

-Mais Martha d'amour…

-Stanychou, tu n'es qu'une petite commère. Filme-les plutôt, ils s'embrassent, des beaux garçons en slip comme ça c'est de la bonne youtube money.

En grommelant, le grand-père à lunettes avait sorti son smartphone, et les deux vagabonds avaient sorti leurs vêtements de la machine avant d'atterrir sur Jacquie et Michel.

Loki était entré dans la cabine téléphonique juste en face.

-Il nous reste six dollars, lui avait dit Tony. Ca va pas suffire, si ?

-Fais un strip-tease, avait-il proposé en insérant les premières pièces.

Tony avait levé les yeux au ciel, et s'était assis sur le trottoir, contemplant Loki avoir d'abord un air calme, puis ému, puis s'énerver, se calmer à nouveau, rire, s'agacer, frapper la vitre, crier, pleurer, soupirer, sourire.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il aux passants quand il sentit que leur petite monnaie n'allait pas suffire, une pièce pour que mon crush et moi on parte à Vancouver.

-Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas, lui avait lancé une ado aux cheveux courts. On se les caille là-haut. T'es pas bien ici ?

-J'ai fait des conneries gamine, avoua-t-il.

-J'allais te donner des sous mais gamine j'aime pas.

Il avait grincé des dents, puis avait raconté son histoire à quelqu'un d'autre, qui lui avait filé un dollar cette fois.

-Non Thor écoute Chicago est mauvaise pour moi, et c'est de meurtre dont on parle- merci Tony, avait-il dit quand il avait inséré la pièce dans la fente. Oui. Oui. Si tu me redis encore une fois que tu me passes ton père je raccroche. Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas le mien enfin, tu écoutes quand je te parle ?!

-Pourquoi t'es par terre ? lui demanda un petit garçon avec une glace à la main.

-J'ai pas bien étudié à l'école, et là je vais mourir de faim, alors tu dois bien travailler pour pas être comme moi d'accord, dit Tony d'un ton très sérieux qui effraya l'enfant.

La mère lui donna deux dollars pour sa comédie.

-Tu me files ces papiers ou je retire ma promesse d'être là à Thanksgiving, menaça Loki en prenant l'argent avec un petit effleurement des doigts.

-Il faut bien se protéger hein, lui murmura un grand homme trop maigre.

-C'est promis, dit Tony d'un ton sincère.

-Bien sûr que je me souviens, et même que maman nous avait privés de gameboy durant un mois, murmura Loki en passant une main distraite dans les cheveux emmêlés de Tony entré mettre vingt pences.

-J'ai pas d'argent mais j'ai un joint, lui avait fait une jeune hippie en retirant son pétard de ses lèvres pour le lui donner. Tiens, et mon collier de fleurs, ça va te porter chance.

-Tu ne peux pas me nommer parrain de la petite, balbutia Loki, je serai là une fois par an. Bien sûr que je l'aime déjà, mais Thor enfin…

Le manège avait duré deux bonnes heures en tout. Loki avait les yeux rouges et un sourire quand il ressortit.

-On passera prendre nos identités canadiennes lundi prochain, chez Sif, une amie d'enfance. Not- son père est très inquiet pour moi paraît-il. Jane a fait l'échographie hier, et c'est une fille…

-J'ai rien compris, asséna Tony en essayant de trier les informations, mais je pense qu'en novembre on aura trouvé un boulot tous les deux, donc on pourra se permettre un petit vol à Chicago, pile poil pour Thanksgiving.

On l'avait serré dans des bras frissonnant d'émotion, et il s'était laissé faire avec un sourire.

Cinq jours plus tard ils quittaient San Francisco pour un dernier voyage à bord de la voiture de collection, salie par la poussière et ayant récolté sur la portière un hibiscus rose peint à la main.

Trop rapidement, ils étaient arrivés à la frontière américaine. Ne pouvant ni revendre ni conserver la cadillac incriminée, Tony avait pris la décision de la laisser là. Il avait donc laissé Loki aller louer une voiture avec l'argent envoyé par Thor, et était parti faire un tour.

Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait juste conduit souplement, disant adieu à sa vie d'avant et à cette voiture qui avait bien voulu traverser les Etats-Unis avec lui, ses démons, et la raison de vivre qu'il avait prise en stop. Il était finalement revenu, et Loki l'attendait, bras croisés devant une Jeep noire. Tony était descendu, et avait retiré des clefs le médaillon portant la marque pendant que Loki faisait ses propres adieux. Ensuite il les avait laissées sur le contact, avait passé une dernière fois le bout de ses doigts sur la carrosserie, puis était monté dans la Jeep. Il l'avait vu, Loki avait failli chialer en regardant leur pépite d'or et de métal chromé rétrécir dans le rétroviseur, juste avant qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une étincelle à l'horizon.

Il ne le sut jamais, mais à peine quatre heures plus tard, deux adolescentes sans nulle part où aller trouvèrent la voiture, et la décapotable les emmena se construire une nouvelle vie à Chicago.

Les franchement renommés Laurent et Antoine avaient donc mis leur premier pied à Vancouver le premier matin de septembre. Ils s'étaient installés dans un petit appart à rénover dans la banlieue, qui se révéla légèrement difficile, agitée de petits trafics et de gosses trempant dans des trucs louches. C'était l'univers familier de Loki, qui n'eut pas besoin de trois jours pour trouver un poste dans le centre d'accueil et d'écoute du quartier. Il y était allé au cas où ils auraient besoin de quelqu'un, et si la patronne avait d'abord dit qu'il n'avait pas les financements, elle l'avait vu engueuler violemment un très jeune dealeur qui avait été blessé à l'arme blanche par un client mécontent. Le lendemain le gamin arrêtait, et Loki était embauché.

Tony, lui, avait repris ses études de médicine, et le destin semblant s'être dit qu'il avait tout de même été un connard avec lui, lui avait fait croiser la route du directeur de l'hôpital de Vancouver en pleine insuffisance cardiaque. Il avait eu l'œil pour détecter la maladie, mais aussi une vie sauvée contre une de prise dans sa conscience, ainsi qu'un stage dans la semaine. Il en revenait, à l'instant, le médaillon clinquant de la célèbre marque de voiture se balançant au bout des clefs de leur appartement alors que le métro aérien lui montrait le soleil couchant.

Sa colocation avec Loki se passait plutôt bien. Il faisait divinement bien la cuisine, le rejoignait sous la douche (comme par hasard surtout les jours où il était en retard), ne rechignait pas pour le ménage. En vérité, le seul problème avec lui était qu'il était beaucoup trop investi dans son travail, et il lui arrivait souvent « d'en ramener à la maison »_._

C'est pourquoi il ne fut même pas surpris quand, lorsqu'il gravit la dernière marche et fit tourner les clefs dans la serrure, il vit que leur salon était submergé de couches, flingues en plastique et sachets plastiques contenant des substances toutes plus illégales les unes que les autres. La jeune dealeuse qui prenait leur appart pour sa deuxième maison lui fit un sourire coupable alors que trois de ses insupportables petits frères couraient partout.

-Hope, nom de nom, c'était la dernière fois ! s'énerva-t-il en attrapant un des garçons par le col. Brooklyn donne-moi cette fourchette tu vas blesser quelqu'un.

-Désolée 'Toinette, vraiment désolée, affirma l'adolescente en agitant un biberon, mais Mum s'est encore fait pécho par les keufs, et si je me barrais pas de l'appart avec eux, c'était les services sociaux.

Hope, qui affirmait avoir vingt-et-un mais n'en avait sans doute pas plus de seize, était très mal partie dans la vie, puisque noire, lesbienne, et l'ainée d'une famille plutôt pauvre. Leur père était en prison depuis qu'elle était gosse, et sa mère, Grace, tentait de joindre les deux bouts en faisant femme de ménage le jour et prostituée la nuit en essayant entre les deux de s'occuper de ses cinq gamins. Tony avait énormément de respect pour elle parce que, contre toute attente, elle y arrivait assez bien, et Hope et ses frères étaient bien élevés.

Juste, parfois, quand elle était en garde à vue pour racolage, l'appartement des deux-ricains-on-sait-pas-trop-ce-qu'ils-ont-fait-pour-atterrir-là-mais-ils-sont-sympas servait de point de chute. Loki sortit de la cuisine avec Liam dans ses bras, et Tony essaya très fort de l'engueuler mais avec un bébé noir aux yeux bleus d'un bras c'était très compliqué. Et pas parce que c'était exactement la vie que voulait Tony. Qui avait dit ça d'abord ?

-Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, lui dit son compagnon, tu sais très bien qu'ils vont être séparés si l'assistant social leur met la main dessus. Tu peux me prendre Liam s'il te plaît ?

Tony céda de mauvaise grâce, mais évidemment beaucoup moins populaire aux Loki aux yeux du plus petit frère de Hope, le bébé se mit aussitôt à pleurer et à se débattre entre ses mains. On l'embrassa rapidement pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et il leva les yeux au ciel en berçant la créature.

-T'as arrêté tes petits trafics au moins ? lança-t-il à Hope qui tentait de convaincre Brooklyn d'aller se laver.

-Oui oui, affirma-t-elle en partant vers la salle de bain en tirant l'oreille du gamin beuglant.

-Et donc les sachets sur le canapé c'est du sucre qu'il y a dedans.

-J'te jure la semaine pro j'dis à mon patron qu'je lâche le job ! dit-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

-C'est ça, et moi je suis captain Planète, marmonna Tony avant de commencer à se promener dans l'appartement en fredonnant du Elvis Presley à un bébé sans mère.

Le destin se foutait tellement de leur gueule d'être devenues des si belles personnes alors qu'ils avaient commencé par être les pires ordures.

Il était vingt-deux heures quand Loki alla s'affala sur lui, lui-même affalé dans le fauteuil, regardant cinq gosses roupiller devant Mulan lattant l'armée des huns à elle toute seule.

-T'es lourd, protesta-t-il en se tortillant sous les fesses de son compagnon.

On se contenta de se tortiller dans un bâillement épuisé.

-J'ai parlé avec le lieutenant Coulson, commença-t-il.

-C'est normal si ce nom me dit quelque chose ? songea Tony à voix haute.

-Le lieutenant de Kingman s'appelait comme ça aussi. Ainsi que le trafiquant amoureux du capitaine Rogers. C'est un nom très courant : bref, donc c'est le chef d'équipe de la mondaine, expliqua-t-il avant de lâcher dans un soupir déprimé, et il m'a dit que Grace allait prendre deux mois ferme cette fois-ci.

\- Merde, souffla Tony. Leurs vieux tous les deux en prison, ils vont être placés.

-Sauf si… commença Loki avec un ton hésitant.

-Comment ça sauf s… Non-non-non-non, _pas, ques, tion_, asséna-t-il.

-Tu n'étais pas là, elle m'a supplié de pas les laisser se faire séparer. C'est elle qui a la première décision sur la famille d'accueil, et elle veut que ce soit nous.

-Est-ce que c'est même légal l'adoption gay au Canada ? s'étrangla-t-il.

-C'est passé le mois dernier. Suis un peu l'actualité Tony, soupira Loki avant de se lever et de contourner le fauteuil. En plus c'est le seul moyen pour que Hope arrête de vendre de la poudre.

-Mais-mais-mais il y a bien une condition non, être mariés, enfin le minimum quoi ?

-Ouip, il faut être mariés, affirma Loki en venant s'agenouiller devant lui, deux objets dans sa main.

Le premier était une vahiné familière qu'il posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et le deuxième était un putain de…

-T'es pas sérieux, balbutia Tony alors que Loki ouvrait le petit écrin pour révéler un anneau d'argent.

-Citoyen canadien Antoine Sommet, assassin rêveur et torturé Tony Stark, veux-tu m'épouser, débita-t-il très vite avant de préciser, …afin d'adopter cinq mineurs dont deux dealers notoires. Pas parce que je… t'aime ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Te fais pas de fausses idées.

L'infirmier relâcha la tension dans ses épaules alors qu'il souriait.

-Oh, si c'est juste pour ça… alors ok.

La vahiné tomba par terre de dépit qu'on ait répondu « ok » à une demande en mariage, et Tony se pencha pour la ramasser.

-Tu l'avais gardée, balbutia-t-il en la tournant dans ses doigts avant de relever les yeux.

Un air soulagé sur le visage, Loki eut un sourire en coin avant de lancer :

-Pour la lune de miel je pensais à un road trip sur la route 66. T'en penses quoi ?

Tony leva les yeux au ciel à ça, et sourit.

-Pourquoi pas. On ira remercier la grande ourse de nous avoir murmuré qu'on irait bien ensemble.

-…C'est gentil de me soutenir dans ma démonstration nauséeuse de sentiments, mais tu fais fort là, fit d'un air faussement affligé Loki. C'est pas du sucre, tu sais, dans les sachets."

Il lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, songeant qu'il devrait écrire un bouquin sur leur rencontre. Il était une fois deux âmes perdues sur la plus célèbre route au monde qui s'étaient assises côte à côte au bar d'un motel.

Finalement, il se pourrait que le destin soit un type bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oui, je sais, c'était du fluff sans queue ni tête du début à la fin. Mais I don't care j'ai adoré l'écrire deux ans et demi durant. J'espère que Hope vous a intriguées car elle est le personnage principal de ma première fiction originale, nommée Hope et Madison (n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions dessus, ça me motivera à l'écrire)

Merci d'avoir suivi LMDE en tout cas, malgré son acronyme urticant, son délai d'update, le style hétérogène... Et à bientôt dans d'autres mondes.


End file.
